Why does it happen this way?
by Reiketsu
Summary: "Ayase what happened?" Kanou yelled, panicked at the sight of Ayase covered in blood. Ayase tried to answer, but he couldn't make any sound come out. The dizziness came over him again, and he didn't realize that he had given into passing out.
1. In which the innocent gets injured

So first off, I want to apologize. I am well aware that I have attempted to upload this story at least twice, I believe. I just was NOT satisfied about how it turned out. But I have made adjustments and the what-not, and I wont be taking this story down any more. Well, at least not this chapter.

Second, I don't own anything. I just have wicked fantasies about the persons characters.

Third, please enjoy this newer version.

Ayase Yukiya sighed as he walked home with Homare-Kuba from his tiring day at the university. He had finally talked Kanou-San to let him walk home, saving himself the embarrassment of being picked up in an over-priced foreign vehicle. In exchange, he would have to tell him everything that happened in school today, and who knew what might happen next…Perhaps he would be able to stall enough to distract Kanou-San and make him focused on something else while he tried to get away. He thought for a while, then, suddenly, an idea struck him, his eyes widening at the thought.

"Kuba-San, a-ano, that is…Could we go to the convenience store? There is something I would like to pick up. I know Kanou-San said to come strait home, but…..I wanted to get this thing. E-eto….Can we...Please?" Asked Ayase, his blue eyes pleading. Homare looked at him and sighed. It was practically impossible to say no to those eyes, even if Shachou was the one who would get angry.

"Ok, but I am telling the Boss about this when we get back. Let's hurry." He said looking down at the Ayase, sighing. As they made their way to the store, their footfalls clapped loudly on the street , echoing off the walls of the buildings around them.

Ayase and Homare were greeted by the clerk at the register counter, and told where to get the things Ayase needed. After carrying to many things at once and almost dropping them, Kuba helped out. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, they finally bought and bagged all the items Ayase wanted. Carrying the brown paper bag in his small arms, they left the store.

On the way out, Ayase heard a shout and some grunting from the alley way on the side of the store. He glanced around, expecting someone also to hear it, but no one was around.

"K-Kuba-San….." He stuttered grabbing his sleeve. Violence scared him, and he hated it. Another shout was heard and then a scream, but it sounded like it got cut off.

The sounds were getting to him, making him remember the days filled with dread, and driving him crazy, from getting lost in a bad place in Tokyo. He had seen a person get jumped by a gang and tried to help, only to be dragged in and beat right along with the guy who was getting beat up himself. He was hurt so bad, he could hardly move, and the person he had tried to help had stolen his wallet. So even if he could of moved and gotten out of there, he would have still needed to walk home. It was also raining that day. He remembered that, somehow, he had managed to crawl himself to the side of the rode when an old lady and her husband had seen him and given him a ride to the hospital. He had to stay there and recover from the beating he took for at least a week. But he couldn't recover in the hospital properly because of the trauma of his parents deaths in the same hospital. The whole prospect of it had given him nightmares for almost two months afterward. Ayase was hyperventilating, but still trying to keep calm, his hands clenching the brown paper bag in his arms.

"…..Kuba-San…..C-can you….Can you do something? Please…" His eyes were tearing up and Homare couldn't say no to that, either. Not _those_ pleading, crying eyes.

"The boss is going to kill me for this." He muttered. Homare walked around to where the grunts were coming from, and saw about four people. Three male and one female, who was the obvious one being attacked. She was on the ground gagged, tears running down her face. Her long blond hair was plastered to her face, covered in sweat and dirt. Ayase ran back inside of the store and asked the man an the counter to hold his groceries for him, who confusedly agreed, then ran back out to follow Kuba.

Although Kuba and Ayase were unheard while approaching, the woman had seen them and let a strangled cry out, her body shuddering in what little cloths she had left on, which were in tatters. Her skin was scraped and bruised, and randomized cuts covered her body, her legs and arms bleeding. Then out of nowhere, one of the men spoke up. He and one other man had knifes, and the other had a pistol, aimed at the woman.

"You think that we would just…Let you get away after witnessing what happened last night? Well if you did, you were dead wrong. We'll make sure you are shut up and never speak of this to anyone, and if you do, we'll just do this to you _again_….And worse." The man with a knife said.

"Yes, that's right, so in order to shut you up, we are going to _play_ with you, and if you try to get away, or got to police, we will just hunt you down and KILL you, got it?" Said the man with the gun, and then they all laughed as she struggled against the binds that kept her from getting way, more tears leaking down the side of her face. She made out another strangled cry.

Ayase, pressed up against a wall, was shuffling along side Kuba, making his way to the corner of the wall when he tripped on one of the many glass beer bottles that were strewn about the street. The noise rang out and echoed off the walls, causing the attackers on the other side of the wall to jump.

It was then that Kuba decided to act, after cursing darkly underneath his breath. Coming out from behind the corner, he grabbed the arm one of the guys with a knife and threw him into the wall of the alley, causing the man's head to crack up against it, the knife falling from the grunts hand. His eyes were glazed and distant giving the explanation that he was knocked out cold.

He then went after the other man with the gun.

Ayase hurried over to the woman and untied the gag that was restraining her. She looked around like a frightened little girl.

"D-don't worry, Kuba-San and I will make sure you are saved." He said gently and calmly, though truthfully he was very frightened to the point of vomiting. He was quickly untying her hands and feet, when the other man with a knife came after them. The intent in his eyes was as clear as day...Get rid of all witnesses.

He was coming toward them the knife in his hand outstretched before him, raising his arm higher, getting ready, to stab. He swung. Ayase had found himself moving to coveer the woman from the knife with his small, trembling body. The knife was moving closer to them.

'This isn't happening in slow motion.' Ayase thought. 'This is all happening really fast, I don't understand...You know that moment where, right before your brain register the pain vibes sent from your body, you can feel the texture of the object that you get hurt with? It's disgusting.' Ayase thought as he asked himself the question.

But he didn't have to ask himself. As soon as he had though the question, the feeling of the cold rigid edged knife that sliced itself across his back, making a clean cut from his shoulder blade to the left side of his waist, and stuck into the right far side of the woman's abdomen. He heard a gunshot...

Meanwhile, Homare had the guy with the gun pinned up against the wall when the gangster got the gun hand free of his own, and shot the spot under his right half of his collar bone and right shoulder.

He gasped and clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out because it would scare Ayase. He finally faded back into the fight through the pain, and brought his left fist to the side of his ear before letting it snap forward in the form of a fist. It hit the target square in the jaw, snapping the gangsters head to the side and making him sag to the ground.

The victory was short lived when he heard Ayase and the woman cry out. The third guy with a knife was running off, but not without succeeding in stabbing the woman.

Ayase looked to be fine he just sat there, freaked out. He was hyperventilating again and the woman was bleeding. He walked over to Ayase and the woman flipping out his cell phone, being sure to not move his right upper arm because it hurt like hell. He dialed Misao-Kuba, his younger twin bother's, number. He talked quickly on the phone, telling him to come pick him Ayase and the woman up, and giving the directions of there location.

"Ayase-Kun, are you alright?" The boss would have his head if Ayase was hurt.

"Y-yes, I…I a-a-m f-f-f-fine…S-sorry." He stuttered while gasping on every other word. But he wasn't gasping because he was freaked out, not to say that he wasn't, but he was in pain. He was very afraid and really wished he could get out of the alley way and go home to-he stopped in mid-though and gasped and stood up, which really hurt. Homare turned to him with eyes alert in time to see the pained expression on his face.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"K-K-K...Kanou-San...He can't...I can't let him...I-I need to tell him this was a misunderstanding...W-what if he...He wouldn't..." Ayase beginning to go into hysterics, stuttering, gasping, and shaking wildly. Homare covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's fine, sit down. This will all be taken care of. Okay?" He told him. "Is the woman okay?" The front of his shirt was almost completely covered in blood. It looked painful.

"Ye-s. She i-is barely conscience though...Does it...Does it hurt, Kuba-San?" He said, sinking to the ground, but not leaning on the wall because of his wound. Kuba only turned away.

"Just a little." Homare answered, moving his right arm ever so slightly. Ayase smiled, but to Homare it probably looked like he was glowering at him.

There was a stab of pain in his back, causing his breath to catch. He felt sticky all over, but mostly on his back. Surely he was bleeding a lot. It hurt...It hurt so much that it was hard to think, and he didn't know why he didn't tell Kuba about it. Kuba was already hurt and he had to take care of the woman too. He didn't want to be any more of burden than he already was… He closed his eyes, thinking he would just rest for a little bit, while his panting from the loss of blood was obvious. He must have slipped into subconsciousness because before he knew it, Homare was shaking him awake and Misao stood with the woman, who had fainted, in his arms, heading toward the car. Kuba, Homare started to lift Ayase up, but he flinched and whimpered.

"Don't touch me!" He said harshly, wincing when his head started spinning and hurting. Homare looked startled but backed off none the less. Ayase stumbled then turned back to him.

"Ayase?" Homare asked.

"I-I'm sorry...b-but I can't...I don't feel right." He said, his eyes stinging from the pain and from making Kuba-San put up with his attitude. Homare merely nodded, hiding the hurt in his eyes and walked the short distance to the car, waiting for Ayase.

Somehow, Ayase made it to the car without either of the brothers finding out he had been injured. He didn't know how bad the wound was, he would just clean it at home. It felt deep, and the loss of blood made him feel like he was spinning out of control. He was so dizzy he could have fallen over. The ache never went away, and as he trudged to the car, he contemplated on how he would get past them. Kuba, Misao held the door for him. The car was already filled with the girl and Kuba-San.

As he bent down to get into the car, the wound strained, feeling like he was being stabbed with knives all over his body and it throbbed with an even greater pain then before. Ayase cried out as he almost fell over. He could feel stickiness all over him, and when he moved some of it stuck to him, indicating that the blood had soaked into his pants. The blood went all the way down to his calves.

"Ayase!...Is that blood?" Misao-San froze, his mind locking, and almost hanging his head in defeat when he thought of something.

"I-it's the w-womans' blood.." He lied again gasping, and climbed into the car. Misao closed the door and the vibration led through Ayases' body to his cut. It seemed like every vibration, every small movement, every time he even blinked it hurt. He was having trouble breathing, and when the car started moving he became so dizzy that he felt sick. Before he knew it, he was sitting in a puddle of his own blood when they arrived at the hospital. Misao helped Homare and the woman (who was still in a knocked out state) get through the hospital doors. Misao left the window open for Ayase to get some fresh air, but it was cold.

But Ayase still sat where he was, bleeding to death in the back seat of Misaos' car. He suddenly felt the nausea come over him, greater than before, and he covered his mouth with his hand as he vomited. The convulsions hurt inside and out. He felt the contents leaking through his fingers and down his chin, but only realized that it was blood he threw up when he pulled his hand away. He was spinning on the edge of vertigo. It felt cold, but his body was burning hot. He didn't realize he had slumped back into the seat until his body registered the pain again, and he quickly sat up causing even more pain. Ayase cries out.

Just then his cell phone rang. It didn't surprise him but he dreaded it because there were only three people who knew his cell phone number, but two of those people were inside of a hospital and he was supposed to be home hours ago. But he wasn't. He slipped his hand inside of his pants pocket, only to realize that it was slick with blood and yet the shrill ringing didn't stop until he answered it.

"H-hello?" He whispered, panting.

"Ayase, where are you?" The voice on the other side of the line was dark and angry.

"Kanou...S-san...sorry." Ayase said.

"Ayas-" He was cut short as Ayase pressed the end button on the phone and let it slip out of his hand onto the floor. He rested his forehead on the headrest of the seat in front of him, breathing hard. He was at the end of his rope. His eyes fogged over with tears. his eyes held them for a moment before releasing them and letting them run freely about his face.

Ayase wanted him. He needed his help. He reached up, even though it was painful and clenched his chest.

"Kanou...San...Kanou- San...Gomenasai!" He cried painfully, his blond hair sticking to his face, feeling the emptiness running throughout his frail body. At least the physical pain did something to cover up the emotional. Shivers racked his body as he cried. Every violent sob brought him more physical pain. He didn't know how he was even able to cry. Besides, everything was unfocused by now, and it felt like a horrid nightmare. Until he saw Misao coming out of the hospital doors. He silently wiped his tears and put on the strongest face he could manage, which probably made him look like he was crazy.

"Ayase-Kun, are you okay? You don't look good." He said. Ayase forced a weak, choked laugh.

"I am just a bit shaken up, Kuba-San." He answered. In truth he was scared, really scared, but his wound made him the way he was right now.

Misao just nodded then got into the car. It was dark by now, so no one could have seen Ayases' blood stained body. Misao started the car, causing a pain to wrack his Ayases' body. The blood was soaked into the front of his shirt as well where the top of the cut had gone the deepest. He whimpered as he heard an audible drop of blood splash into the pool on the seat.

"What was that?" Kuba asked, turning slightly to look back at Ayase.

"Please take me home, Kuba-San." He said quietly in an unsteady voice.

"Hai." He replied. As Kuba drove, Ayase thought that the lights were all blending together as they passed. For some reason or another, the quiet hum of the engine seemed really loud, causing the slamming headache he had to throb. He closed his eyes and tried to breath evenly, but was not succeeding. He still hadn't cleaned the wound or stopped the bleeding, and it wouldn't clot. The blood just kept coming out. It felt as though he had lost at least half of the blood in his didn't realize it before, but there was an overpowering smell of blood in the car, and he hoped Misao wouldn't notice it.

Kuba slowed down and pulled into the parking lot underneath the high class apartments and parked. He got out and then opened the door for Ayase.

Ayase stepped out carefully making sure to keep his back away from Kuba, and at once a huge wave of dizziness swept over him. Along with it came the pain. He held the top of the car door in a death grip and let the dizziness and pain pass.

"Would you like me to walk you up to your room?" Kuba asked.

"No..I want to be alone for a bit. I need to calm down." He lied.

"Okay then." With that Kuba shut the back car door, and got back into the font seat. He drove away as Ayase was waving.

As soon as the car was out of sight he slumped over and looked at his hand. His whole left side was covered in blood from his arm to his leg, and the other side was almost pure red as well. It was disgusting.

He gently pulled himself upright and walked over to the elevator, trying to ignore the raging pain as much as possible, and climbed in. He pressed the button and sank to the floor. As the elevator rose, the altitude did something to him and made him vomit blood in his hand again. The elevator door opened and he crawled out. Thankfully there was nobody around to see him in his state. His hands lifted him to stand against the wall as he felt his was along it. It seemed as though his body no longer belonged to him, like it just moved on its' own accord.

When he finally reached the door, he leaned on it. The pain wracked his body once again and his headache blew out of proportion. He began to try and open the door, but his hand wouldn't close around it.

The nausea came back and the blood he vomited this time was a darker red. the pain once again brought tears to his eyes and the very use of his right arm hurt. there were black blotches in his vision and he started to hyperventilate, only using his nose to breath because of the blood he held back. He looked back at the elevator and saw a long red stain on the wall coming from the door of the elevator to where he was leaning against his apartment door. The floor also had a trail of blood leading from one door to the next. He closed his eyes and started to tremble when the door to the apartment opened and he almost fell in. Kanou stepped out and glared at him. Ayase knew he was in trouble, but didn't have enough energy to run away, or even explain what happened. Kanou saw the blood trickling through his fingers and down Ayases' chin. His eyes narrowed. Kanous' eyes were locked with Ayases'.

The elevator doors bell echoed through the hall as someone stepped out of the door. It just happened to be Kanou-sans' 'brother', Gion Toranosuke. He saw the two recognizable figures and waved.

"Kanou-Nii-San, I was just going to contact you because...What?" It had taken him a moment to figure out that the red stains he saw in the elevator were also up here on the wall and floor, but they led to...

"Oh my God Ayase, what happened? You are soaked in blood!" He exclaimed, running over to him.

"What?" Kanou shouted, his eyes breaking away from the others' as he grabbed Ayases' Right arm and looked behind him. He saw the trails of blood left by Ayase. Instantly the pain shot through him as he cringed and whimpered through the firm grip. It was hurting much more than normal now.

"Kanou-San...It hurts!" The shouted, even though it hurt. It had taken every last ounce of his energy and he fell forward, only to be caught by Kanou. Ayases' knees gave away and he vomited again, but made sure to cover it with both hands this time. It trickled through his fingers once again. Before he knew what was happening, Kanou dragged him into the apartment and closed the door.

"Ayase what happened?" Asked Kanou. Ayase had tried to answer, but he couldn't make any sound come out. The dizziness came over him again, and he didn't realize that he had given into passing out.

Ehehehe...So, maybe I like cliffhangers a little bit.

*Ayase* "That...That is cruel, Reiketsu. It must be so painful for the others to go through something like that!"

*Kanou* "You idiot! What about your injuries! Can you really not see you are about to die!"

*Reiketsu* Now, now. No need for fighting, little main characters. If you are _that_ mad at Ayase, why don't you just drag him to your bedroom and-"

*Ayase* "Reiketsu-San!"

*Kanou* Now that you mention it...I have been a bit deprived lately..."

*Ayase* "EEP!"

*Reiketsu* "Sorry...I am kind of an addict..." *^_^'*

Well, R&R please, people.


	2. In which the angel gets resurrected

Chapter two up.

As stated before, I own nothing, all right go to their proper owners, Blah blah blah...On with the story.

Kanou stared dumbfounded at the limp figure of Ayase in his arms for a moment before snapping into action. Standing up, he walked over to the couch, cradling Ayase in his arms. He carefully laid him on his stomach on the couch because the blood seemed to be coming from his arm or his back. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed some scissors and came back to the couch.

As soon as he had seen Ayase covered in blood he thought the worst.

"Gion, go get the trash can." He said quietly. He held up the back of Ayases' shirt and began to cut upward from the bottom. He peeled the right half of the clothing off of him and was relieved to see that it didn't stick. But as he tried to peel the other side off, it lifted Ayase' skin as well. Kanou cursed. The anger washed over him, anger at Ayase for getting into troubles and anger at whoever did this.

"Where is Homare?" He asked Ayase, even though he was passed out from the loss of blood and physical exhaustion. Dark anger laced his gaze as Gion came around the corner and gave Kanou the trash can. He watched Kanou pick the clothing off of his body and gasped when he saw what decorated the left side of his back and shoulder.

Kanou cursed after gasping, his heart clenching as the worry for Ayase became even greater.

"Gion call 911 NOW!" Kanou yelled. Gion, momentarily stunned, jumped into action, running toward the bedroom and picking up the phone when he got there. He dialed 911 and waited for the person to pick up on the other side of the line.

"Come ON!" He said as he drummed his fingers on the shelf at the front of the bed.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" The woman said on the other side of the line.

"I need a paramedic, _now_. My friend just came home, and he has a nasty cut that is making him bleed really badly. It is really deep and really long, I don't know how long he has had this but, when he finally got home, he passed out." He went on, trying his best to stay calm. "There are stains on the walls leading to his apartment and-" He was cut off by the lady on the other line.

"Sir, what is the address that you are at?" She asked. He told her the address and then hung up after she said the ambulance was on its' way. Who could have done this to Ayase. He was just so innocent, and he couldn't picture someone wanting to hurt him.

Gion looked at the clock and walked back to Kanou, who had removed Ayases' shirt all the way, and was holding towels on Ayases' back.

Kanou heard Gions' approaching footsteps and spoke.

"I am going to kill whoever did this." He said grinding his teeth, his eyes bent in black anger. Gion unconsciously shrank back from Kanou and his evil mood before speaking.

"The paramedic is on its' way. They were only a few blocks away when I called." Gion replied.

"They need to HURRY, damn it; Ayase is bleeding to death right now!" He shouted in a rage. And, as if on cue the door was opened and three men in white uniforms with red crosses on their chests began to examine Ayase, bringing various equipment in with them.

"We need to get her admission into the hospital as soon as possible, her heart rate is extremely low and is still dropping. Careful of her back the wound is there. She has lost a lot of blood. Move faster Mr. Assume, this is someone's life is in our hands here." The man directed the other two while they carried a stretcher into the room. Then he turned towards Kanou.

"About when did she" –

"He is not a she." Kanou interrupted. "And he is Ayase Yukiya. Now go stop the bleeding on his back." The man gave him a funny look.

"We will get him out of here and to a hospital as soon as possible, sir." The man replied automatically, for fear of being pummeled by Kanou. They had finally gotten Ayase on the stretcher, and had him hooked up to oxygen. Kanous' eyes never left Ayase, except to look to see what the other men were doing.

Gion stood to the side, trying to stay out of the way, watching Ayase, Kanou and the men in the white suits. He wanted to go to the hospital with Ayase, but the look on Kanous' face was unreadable, save for the anger and worry. Who knew what he would do in a black rage?Soon after Ayase was put on a stretcher, the men left the building and piled into a medical truck. Gion had left to go get Someya, leaving Ayase in the hands of Kanou.

Kanous' face, still lit with worry and anger, silently went through names of people that he was going to hurt beyond recognition. At first, the Kuba brothers were on it for not being there. But after some time, for some reason or another, they were taken off of the death list. But the fact that they had not been there with Ayase in a time like that was critical, and confusing for Kanou at the same time. The question kept popping itself into his mind again and again. They were definitely not the type of men who would just let Ayase get hurt.

The doors were threw shut as one of the men hopped in behind Kanou.

The ride to the hospital was anything but relaxing. The surgeon was hardly able to even touch Ayase, due to Kanou being over protective, and the drivers up front could be heard arguing over some small one-sided matter of eating a bentou at this time. Kanou wanted to punch whoever was acting like none of this mattered to him. This was Ayase, his angel, his lover, the one he was going to protect till the day he died. Who could not care about the innocent Ayase? Only a mad man.

Kanous' worrying only worsened until they arrived at the hospital. Ayase was rushed through the emergency doors and into a side room when Kanou was stopped from entering. The nurse who came out of the room told him to go wait in the waiting room. He glared at her then left. His anger was fading fast and the fear of Ayase dying had really set in.

As he rounded the corner to the waiting room, the lady at the desk looked up from the papers in front of her to see who was coming. She toyed with the thought of him being handsome, his dark piercing eyes, his hair as black as ravens' wings, and his sharp features. She might have flirted with him, but the pained and angry look on his face made her hesitate.

"May I help you?" She asked quietly, concern lining her face.

"Yes...I was just going to check a patient in, but he is in the emergency room..." He stopped to pinch the bridge between his nose to keep himself from having an emotional outburst. He then took a deep breath before continuing.

"His name is Ayase Yukiya..." He stopped again, his eyebrows knitting together his face becoming more pained then angered when the woman spoke up.

"Fill this out, and I will see to it that he is registered properly." She said, saving him the labor of explaining it all.

He walked over to a chair up against the wall and sat down to fill out the papers.

Soon after he was done, he went to give the form back to the lady at the desk. She gave it a glance, then did a double take, muttering under her breath.

"That is the third person today, one with a gun shot in his arm, another with a stab wound in her side and now this? Gees what is happening today, a crime increase or something?" She whined and Kanou was tempted to ask who the others were and if they were related to the matter that had involved Ayase.

He took out his phone and dialed Misaos' number. It rang. Earlier he hadn't been able to get a hold of Homare or Misao, so he had ended up calling Ayase, when he said sorry to him and hung up. It rang again.

"Hello?" The voice greeted on the other side.

"Misao, it's me. where are you?" He asked darkly.

"I am at the hospital, what is wrong?" Misao questioned back.

"Come to the waiting room." Kanou said, before hanging up abruptly. He walked back over to the chair and sat down heavily, folded his legs and crossed his arms. His foot was tapping the leg of the chair in annoyance and impatience. Finally after waiting what seemed to be a half hour, though it was really five minutes, Misao rounded to corner and took in the Irritated Kanou. Stepping silently, he approached the man.

"Shachou..." He addressed Kanou. He turned and looked at Misao, his eyes knitting together.

"Where is Homare, and why are you here?" He demanded.

"Homare is getting treated for getting himself shot, and waiting to get news from the doctor about the woman he rescued with Ayase." He said simply then looked around. "Where is Ayase?" Misao questioned.

Kanou turned his head.

"He is in the emergency room..." He stated quietly, as Misaos' eyes widened a little then narrowed. though he didn't show it a lot, Misao still cared for Ayase.

"What happened?" Misao wondered what was wrong with Ayase. Nothing seemed to be wrong then being really unnerved from the violence that had transpired a few hours before.

"I don't know. Homare might. Where is he now? I would like to speak with him." Kanou said menacingly.

"I'll take you to him now." He turned and left the waiting room, followed by Kanou. After a few turns and going down vacant hallways, they turned into a room labeled 402. The door was closed, so Misao knocked and received a quiet 'come in'.

Stepping inside, Kanou saw Homare sitting on the edge of a hospital bed bare chested with a bandage around his shoulder and arm. The bandages were slightly bloodstained and he wasn't moving his arm.

Looking mildly surprised at the appearance of Kanou, Homare stood, wincing slightly at the pain that laced up his arm and to the hole in his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Asked Kanou, ready to pounce on him for not calling him right away after whatever transpired. Homare looked at him with a funny expression on his face.

"Didn't Ayase tell you what happened?" He questioned. Kanou placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and pinched it once again to keep the raging emotions inside of him from getting out and took a deep breath before saying.

"He is in the ER right now...Bleeding to death!" He shouted the last words and punched the wall beside him. "When he came through the door to the apartment he could all but stand there, not telling me anything. He passed out after we were arguing, and at the time, I didn't even know he was injured. There as blood everywhere. He was standing in puddle of it, there were trails of it leading from the elevator doors on the wall and the floor. He was even throwing it up. I still don't know how much he lost but I am pretty sure he lost more than half. Why didn't you know about this Homare! He was supposed to be with you the whole damn time, and yet when he came through the elevator, you weren't anywhere near the building. What happened? Where have you been? Why did Ayase get hurt like this!" Kanou was yelling fairly loud and Misao walked over to him.

"Shachou..." He said quietly.

"Boss," Homare started. " What happened today was entirely my fault...Please forgive me. But I am still not sure what is wrong with Ayase. Although I can tell you what transpired this afternoon..."

"I am waiting." Kanou glared at the wall and Homare stood up.

"When I was escorting Ayase home, he wanted to go to the convenience store, I believe he was going to make a special dinner for you tonight, but he bought other things as well. When we had purchased what we needed, we were about to leave, but there was a commotion around the corner in an alley way. Ayase asked me to do something about it, and he looked pretty shaken up, because there were screams being heard, though nobody but us was around, so I went to check it out. It turned out that there were three men harassing a woman. They said something about her witnessing something she shouldn't have. She was in pretty bad shape, her cloths were ripped up and there were cuts and bruises all over her body. I managed to bring all of them down except one, he got away and stabbed her side...and Ayase, he was...Oh God." He paused shocked at the conclusion he made in his head, sinking to the hospital bed and putting a hand over his face.

"What is it?" Kanou asked.

"I think I remember seeing Ayase trying to cover the woman with his body from the man with the knife...And she ended up getting stabbed, but I heard Ayase cry out as well..." He said, his voice muffled by his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Where is this woman at now. Is she awake?" Kanou questioned.

"We are still waiting to get the description of all of her injuries back. I believe she is still in surgery." Misao said as there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but I am going to have to ask you two to leave Mr. Kubas' room. He needs his rest, and visiting hours are over for today." Said the nurse who entered, which happened to be the same nurse that told Kanou to go and wait in the waiting room. Kanou glared at her, annoyed at her interrupting. She shrank back.

"Is Doctor Cruizza-San in?" He asked while removing his hand from the small dent in the wall.

"Um, y-yes but she is doing surgery on a someone right now and can't be disturbed." she said tightly.

"Well, then. I will not leave this room, because my employee is currently talking with me about the possible events that landed the woman who is getting surgery done on her. You wouldn't want to interrupt something so important would you?" Kanou said seethed.

"N-no of course not sir." The nurse stuttered as another knock at the door was heard.

"Homare-Kun, correct?" The voice said on the other side of the door. "May I come in?" All eyes went to the door.

OOOOOHHHHH! WHO IS GOING TO ENTER! A NURSE!

So I realized that chapter one was like seven or eight pages long, and that chapter two was origionally eleven pages long, so I decided that it is time to cut the chapters in half from now on, lol. So instead of eleven pages it is about five...

*Kanou* "Work addict."

*Reiketsu* "You're one to talk, you Ayase sex addict!"

*Ayase* "A-ano...It is unhealthy to argue..." ['-']'


	3. In which the lover gets held

Oi, chapter 3 up.

I obviously don't own a thing, exept the glass of water I am sipping...Oh, and this laptop. YAY. ^/^

"Yes, please come in." Homare said. The door opened and in stepped a woman who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She was short, about 5' 2", with long blonde hair that was tied back on a braid that ran down to her knees. Her eyes were blue and grey with a touch of green. The first time Kanou had seen her, she thought that she was Ayases' sister or something. But they were in no way related. Men had fallen all over her when Kanou had first met her on a business trip, because, although she was small and had a delicate structure, she was chesty.

"Ah, Kanou-Kun, you are in here. So that is why I had the urge to come in here. Why are you here, brat?" She asked. Although she was young, she was a prodigy. She was director of the hospital and the best surgeon Kanou had ever seen, and he had been to hospitals all over Japan.

She also had a habit of talking down to him. He didn't know why, and when he had asked her why, she just looked at him with a sly grin on her face and told him that she was older than he knew. When she smiled at the confused look on his face, her sharp canines showed. They were really sharp. The first thing he that went through his head after that was vampire. Then he glared at himself because vampires didn't exist, and if they did, they wouldn't work in a hospital, because of all the blood. It would drive them crazy, right?

"Yuna-San, did you happen to check into Ayases' room and see how he is coming along?" He asked.

"Ayase-Chibi? He is here? What happened?" She asked her eyes narrowing. Though she looked like a little angel herself, she could kick someone's ass in a heart beat. Kanou had experienced that first hand. She was a she-devil when it came to fighting. She was actually what Kanou could call a friend. Not an Ally, an actual friend.

After retelling her what Kanou and Homare witnessed, Yuna told the nurse that she could leave. The nurse turned and left, but not without glaring at Yuna and Kanou. Yuna turned back to Kanou with scary look on her face. Her mood matched that of Kanous'.

"I will see what I can do. Homare, I was here to tell you that you are free to go now." With that, she turned stalked out of the room.

"Uh, Dr. Cruizza?" Homare called after her. She reappeared after a moment and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She said.

"How is the woman?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yes, she is doing quite well in recovery. Though…" She stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" He said, looking concerned. She sighed.

"We found a chunk of Ayases' skin and some of his blood in her. Plus she was on cough medicine, and with what you told me, I believe that it was used to keep her from properly using senses. Also, she was hyped up with an aphrodisiac, meaning she was probably about to get raped. But the thing is, that….she…already was. Someone had raped her once and she might have gotten away before she was raped again, but those men found her, I think. I don't know yet. You will just have to ask her yourself when she wakes up. The hole in her stomach has been cleaned and stitched up. So if you will excuse me, I have to go and check on Ayase-Chibi. Kanou, come with me." She demanded. She didn't wait for an answer from Kanou, she just left, expecting him to follow. He did.

"I will catch up with you two later." He said and walked out the door.

Yuna walked briskly down the hall, headed to the front desk.

"Yuna? Are you done with you're the surgery on that woman?" A voice asked. Kanou turned to see a tall pale man. The strange thing about him was his eyes. They were like sea foam green, they were really light. His hair was black and flowed down to the middle of his back. It was tied back with a sliver clasp at the base of his neck.

"S-Soren!" She stuttered and blushed deeply. Kanou lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember? Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Also, I just got out of doing surgery." Soren said, as he walked toward Yuna. Her blush only deepened as he backed her up against the wall, his hand next to her head. He leaned down and kissed her.

Kanou walked up to him and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. Soren stood and looked down at Kanou.

"Yes?" He asked darkly. He saw Kanous' jaw clench.

"Kanou-Kun it's fine." She said, her face still red.

"Who is he?" Kanou jerked a thumb in Sorens' direction, and Soren raised an eyebrow, as if Kanou raised no threat.

"Um, he is my husband, Kanou-Kun." Said Yuna. Kanous' mouth fell open.

"But you are only seventeen." He exclaimed.

"No, I told you that I am older than you think." She smiled. Then her voice turned tense and her smile faded. "Anyways, you just got out of surgery, right? Who were you operating on?"

"A pretty blondie named Ayase Yukiya. He looked a lot like you, Yuna. Why?" Soren replied, noting the tightness in Yunas' voice.

"How….How is Ayase?" Kanou asked.

"Yes, how is Ayase-Chibi?" Yuna repeated.

"Well, he has a huge amount of stitches, and we have him hooked up to some water and blood, but he is out cold. We will have to wait until morning to see how he is going to go about healing." Said Soren. Kanou turned away from the two and ran into the waiting room.

"Which room is Ayase Yukiya in?" He asked the lady at the desk.

"Room 206, but visiting hours are over and he will not be able to have any visitors for a couple of days." She said. Kanou looked down the hall he just ran from. Soren and Yuna were coming through the doorway.

"You know you could have just asked me, and I would have gotten you into the room. Soren is also willing to let you in." Yuna stated nonchalantly, then looked up.

"Kanou Nii-San." Gion shouted, running through the double doors that led outside.

"Somuku!" Someya was right behind him, though he was running slower.

"Please use quiet voices, this is a hospital." The nurse at the desk said in a hushed tone.

"How is Ayase?" Gion asked concern showing on his face.

"What happened Somuku? What happened to Ayase-Chan?" Someya cried, though Kanou though he was faking it. It all came with the works of being a filthy okama.

"I am going to check on him right now. If you want to know what's happened so far, just go talk to Homare and Misao." he said while walking off with Yuna and Soren.

After walking down the opposite hall that Gion and Someya were headed off to, they rounded a corner. The doors ran on both sides of the hall, some doors opened, others closed. They walked a bit further before stopping in front of the room labeled 206, and Yuna turned toward him.

"Now, since I am the director of the hospital, I am aloud to give special privileges, but you can't disturb him. If you do you are out. Got it, you brat?" Yuna said firmly, while taking the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her level.

"Yeah, I got it." Kanous' mind was to far away to care what was happening. He was just a door away from Ayase. He could hardly help himself from barging into the room and hugging Ayase. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. More of keeping his emotions in check.

He opened the door and found himself walking into a dark room. There was a small light over the bed that his angel was lying in, his pale skin looking translucent from the lack of blood. There was a faint beeping sound that measured the heartbeat of a patient. Ayase was lying on his stomach, his back exposed, showing the stitches that ran from his left shoulder to just above his left hip. Underneath the stitches was a long red cut. It was raised, inflamed from the stitches and bleeding in some places.

Kanou silently walked over to Ayases' bedside and pulled up a folded chair. Opening it, he sat down and took Ayases' limp hand. It was cold. His blonde hair was splayed around his head, casting shadows on his closed eyes. His back was rising and falling with each shallow breath he took.

Kanou leaned down and kissed Ayases' hand. He held it gently, afraid that if he held it any harder it would break. The emotions were raging inside of him, causing his breath to become short. He clenched his teeth, determined to not make a sound. He heard a footfall behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You are tense. You shouldn't have to worry, I believe that he will pull through no problem. Ayase-Chibi is strong." Yuna said in a whisper.

"But he is…Still fragile." Kanou said, his voice cracking from choking back his emotions. Yunas' eyes widened at the amount of worry Kanou had for the boy lying in the bed. Then she smiled, yaking on a soft look for him.

"It will be ok, Kanou-Chibi, everything will be." She said wrapping her hands around his shoulders and ruffling his hair. She let go almost at once.

"See, I made you stop worrying so much. I told you everything is going to be ok."

"Why did you…?" He was out of thoughts as to why she would be so compelled as to do that and was slightly freaked out and annoyed. She smiled again and turned toward the door, where Soren was waiting for her. Just as she was about to close the door she turned her head to whisper to him.

"I did it for two reasons. One; because you are like my brother when he worries over things like this, his face tells me everything, and two;….I know what it is like to lose and to almost lose someone who is precious to me. Believe me, I know the pain. I almost lost the man I love. _again_." She said as she looked up at Soren before shutting the door.

"Ayase…" He whispered, the emotions spilling over.

A single tear made its way down the side of Kanous face.

He gasped.

He quickly realized it and wiped it away simply allowing himself to forget it ever happened.

Ayase floated, in and out of pain and sorrow. He had to tell someone something, but he couldn't remember what. It hurt. He didn't know what, but it did. It was like liquid fire pouring on his back and working its' way through his veins.

Then he realized he was scared. He wanted Someone…Who though?

"….Se…" Something faint was heard. It was a nice sound, it didn't hurt.

"…Ase…." There it was again. Ayase didn't know what it was but he wanted to hear more of it, so he strained his senses, even though it hurt a little.

"….Ayase…." He heard that voice, finally the silky smooth voice of Kanou. He was the person he wanted to tell something to, but it was making him sad, because he would make Kanou angry and maybe he would also get angry at the Kuba brothers.

Suddenly a sjharp pain weaved its' way into the base of his skull and he cried out.

Kanou heard Ayase whimper before he started crying in his sleep, and before he knew what he was doing, he was petting Ayases' head, causing the blonde to open his eyes.

Ayase saw Kanou and the emotions built up inside of him came out. His face crumpled.

He sat up and started to cry.

"K-K…Kanou-San, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off when Kanou hugged him gently, carefully, as to not touch his back.

"Ayase." He said softly, as he tilted Ayases' face back to look at him.

Oh, what is going to happen now? The next xhapter should be up in about two weeks at the most. I am busy moving right now, so I don't really have much time to type and such...Sorry. Knives and pitchforks are not needed in this scene...

*Ayase* You aren't going to make me-"

*Reiketsu* "Oh I probably am."

*Kanou* "What do you think you are going to do to Ayase?"

*Reiketsu* "Wouldn't you love to know?"

*Kanou* "I can beat it out of you."

*Reiketsu* "Oh, bring it _**ossan!"**_

*Kanou* "Ossan!"

*Ayase* "Y-you guys..."


	4. In which the boy in hysteric

Fourth Chapter up. I just couldn't wait any longer. I actually surprised myself with typing this up so fast. O.o

I _STILL_ don't own anything.

Anyways...Enjoy. ^_^

"Ayase." Kanou whispered, moving in closer to the injured boy. He felt Ayase squirm slightly beneath him, before gasping. The heart rate on the monitor began to beep faster than usual.

Kanou cradled the back of Ayases' head in one of his hands, his soft golden locks flowing in between the mans fingers, while the other held the chin of the boy on the bed beside him. Slowly he brought his lips to his lovers', gently brushing them against the soft pink ones. Ayases' lips parted, trying to breath but couldn't, though at that point he really didn't want to. Still, he was getting faint.

The steady beat of the monitor began to speed up, accelerating wildly when Kanous' tongue grazed against Ayases'. Ayase broke away, panting, a very, very slight blush on his cheeks in place of the usual scarlet tone he got when kissed among other things. Kanou wondered if that was due to the blood loss.

"Kanou-San." Ayase said, attempting to reach up and put his small arms around the neck of the larger man, but finding himself unable to do it when the pain laced throughout his body. It went from a trail that ended in his back and began from everywhere else. He felt fatigued, and weary. But mostly, it was painful. After a second, Ayase wrapped his head around what happened before seeing Kanou-San. His trying to save a woman got her stabbed and Kuba-San shot.

"It hurts, Kanou." He said before whimpering. "And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean for all of this to happen. But the woman would've died. And Kuba-san he got sho-" He stopped, his throat feeling like wet sandpaper and began coughing and gasping for air. Tears formed in his eyes, and he fell forward slightly. Kanous' arm darted out in front of Ayase to steady him and Ayase took it, grateful for the support and grateful that he could be closer to Kanou.

"Ayase, " Kanou began a little darkly, catching him with his arm, "Do you even know the extent of your injuries? I don't think you have even the slightest chance of time to go and worry about somebody else but yourself."

Ayase furrowed his brow groggily, his eyes drooping, as a confused look crossed his face. "What d' you mean Kanou- San?"

"You died, Ayase." Kanou said tightly pinching the bridge of his nose again with his free hand, trying to calm himself. His anger was not needed right now, it would upset Ayase.

"I-I'm dead?" He asked, his eyes tearing up again.

"No, you are alive, they were able to restart your heart, but you are still really bad." He replied. Kanou looked down at his dearest angel dreading anything that included him with death.

Ayase started. "W-what-"

"First, "Kanou cut off, "you have a large slice that is over a foot long going from the top of your left shoulder all the way to your left hip. It's stitched up now, but you are still in danger of it getting infected. Second, you are dehydrated and slightly malnourished. Did you even eat yesterday?" Ayase gripped Kanous' arm harder, a feeble tremor going through his frail body.

"I-I can't s-seem to remember, K-Kanou-San. sorry." He whispered, hanging his head.

"Well that explains it." Kanou scowled at the wall, like it was the one who didn't make sure Ayase ate. "Third, You are hooked up in wires and needles. You are on antibiotics, water, oxygen, and you are sill hooked up to emergency blood. I'm wondering how many transfusions you had to get." Ayases' eyes widened and his body became deathly still. "Ayase? Are you ok?"

Ayase instantly became aware of all the wires attached to him. He looked down to his right arm and saw a needle in the top of his hand as well as one in the crook of his arm. On his finger was a little clip, and when he came to think of it, he felt a cold tube hooking around his head that lead to his nose, supplying oxygen to his body. Suddenly, he could feel all the fine tips of the needles like ice where they were in his body. He started to breath faster, and once again the heart monitor started rapidly beeping.

"They- they're in my veins! K-Kanou-San, they-get them out!" Ayase said in a high pitched voice that clearly stated he was in freak out mode. He gasped. "They're in my _body_!" He moved to rip them out, and began to try and scratch them out.

"O-oi! Ayase! Calm down!" Kanou said, shocked at the revelation that Ayase was scared of needles, and that he was having a nervous breakdown. "You'll die if you take off of those tubes!" Kanou shouted, hardly being able to believe that Ayase had enough energy to even sit up slightly. He attempted to restrain Ayase, but could not do so without injuring the poor biy worse than he already was. He pressed the 'help' button on the side of the bed as the last resort.

Almost immediately, Yuna and Soren threw open the door. Instantly, Yuna began barking orders at her husband, stating numerous conditions Ayase was in. Kanou began to hear things all at once.

"Get it off! Kanou-San, get it _off_!" Ayase began to scream.

"Heart rate has increased, he is in risk of heart failure if he keeps this up, he doesn't have enough blood in his body for this activity. Patient is also in risk of damaging veins, dehydration, lack of oxygen and tearing of the new sewing on his back, the wound could reopen and he could bleed to death. Soren, get the medicine into the water. _NOW_! Kanou, restrain him. "She said quickly but firmly. Kanou moved to hold Ayase down to the bed, but Ayase cried out in pain, so Kanou let up.

Soren moved to one side of the room, coming back to the other side of it with an injector, but Ayase had succeeded in taking out the needle connected to the inside of his elbow supplying him with water.

"Shit! Soren, he's disconnected the water supply. Get the shot." As soon as she said it, Soren tossed her the needle. She caught it and took the lid off, and Ayase began shaking.

"N-no more needles. Please! Ayase shouted and leaned to far to the side, falling off the side of the bed, taking Kanou with him. Kanou landed underneath Ayase, taking the worst of the fall. He heard the crash of the oxygen machine falling over and the wheels for the blood supply slide across the floor and hit the bed.

"Kanou, you damned brat, get out of here!" Yuna said, angrily as he stood up, standing Ayase up with him.

Ayases' head was spinning and he felt sick again. The nausea threaten to double him over, and he felt his wound rip open a little bit, allowing blood to spill once again, but when he heard Yuna telling Kanou to get out, his adrenalin spiked again. He grabbed onto Kanous' torso and held on as tightly as he could, feeling the skin on his back rip and give was to more bleeding.

"NO! KANOU, DON'T LEAVE,ONIGAISHI!-huu-uu." Soren had given the shot to Ayase.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything except give him a dose of sleeping medicine. He just feinted is all." Said Soren. Ayases' eyes closed once again, the tears finally spilling over his pale white face. Soren pulled the needle out from the middle of Ayases' spine, and Kanou cursed. Ayases' legs gave out and he began to fall. Kanou caught him gently and picked him up, carrying him to the hospital bed. There was a new flurry of activity, but it was noticeably quieter than what had just transpired.

"Soren, I'll need to reattach his water and oxygen. Also, get me some more blood from the emergency stores. Also, get me some clensing sponges and the sewing equipment. While you are at the emergency stores, tell everyone we have this handled. I don't want any more assistance it will only get in the way. Hurry."

"Ayase. Is Ayase ok?" Kanou asked his voice strained.

"Not really." Yuna said, her face annoyed and barely angry. Kanou became pale. "But we will make him ok. I need you to go out to the waiting room, but first I have some questions. Do you know why he got up? Did you wake him up? That should have been both physically and mentally impossible. And he shouldn't have had an adrenalin rush; there is a higher risk of a heart attack or heart failure. He is not well."

"No I don't think I woke him up. I was just holding his hand and talking to him." He said.

"Ok. Now go. Don't expect to get in here when we are done with him tonight. Or tomorrow. You should probably just go home." She said nonchalantly.

Kanous' withheld anger spiked. "The hell I'll go home. I refuse to leave this hospital!"

"Fine have it your way, go sleep in the chairs or something. I don't really care. Just get out of here, your anger isn't needed at the moment. Now go."

"When can I see him again?" He asked, trying unsuccessfully to calm himself for the sake of Ayase.

"When I deign it is appropriate for you to see him." She retorted back.

Kanou glared daggers at her. He really did respect her, it was just that their personalities clashed a bit sometimes. He turned to walk out of the door, but not before throwing one last longing glance back at Ayase, his beloved angel hooked up in wires, fighting for his very life. Just when he walked through the door, Soren walked through too.

"There is news on the girl he was protecting. Go look into it, and it should take your mind off of this for a bit." Soren said while closing the door.

"...Yeah." He said slowly. As soon as he heard the audible 'click' of the door, he took out his cell phone and dialed Homare-Kubas' number. It began to ring.

"Shachou." It was a statement more than a question. "What room is that woman in?"

"7000. All the way on the other side of the campus. I am here right now, so I will get Misao to come and get you." Homare said.

"Good." Was Kanous' only response before hanging up. Three minutes later, Misao rounded the corner and greeted him with the same response.

"Shachou." He affirmed. "It's right this way."

Kanou followed behind as Misao lead him outside and to another building. Finally after going inside and outside of about two more buildings, they were in an elevator.

"How is Ayase?" Misao asked, concerned for the petite blond.

"He is recovering." Kanou answered. He didn't lie, he just didn't tell the whole truth. Besides, Ayase really _was_ recovering.

"I see." Misao said back. The elevator opened at the top floor and Kuba led Kanou to the end of the hallway. They were about to go into room 7000 when Homare came out.

"Shachou. She has not woken up yet, but we are permitted special access for the remainder of her stay." He stated.

"And she is?" Kanou asked rather annoyed. Homare looked perplexed before answering.

"Her name is-"

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cliffie. Oh look there it was...I CLIFFED Y'ALL O.o. *ahem...anyways...

*Kanou* Oh so you are afraid of needles, huh? (Chuckles darkly) What else are you afraid of, Ayase? :)

*Ayase* N-Nothing! Except for maybe- '/'

*Kanou* Yeeessss? ["]

*Reiketsu* Maybe nothing. Bwahahaha. Don't you just love it when I decide to go all cliff hangery on them? ^_^

*Kanou* Hangery is not a word dumb ass. :(

*Ayase* Kanou-San! Cussing isn't a good way to express yourself! :O

*Reikestu* Yeah, you heartless bastard. XP

*Ayase* Reiketsu-San! You either! xO

*Reiketsu* Thought you were on my side... :'(


	5. In which they pay a visit

5th chapter up, sorry it took so long. Just gott done moving. We're camping right now, so I have to walk all the way over to the club house for the intronet. But I will try to get the next chapter up soo.

I STILL obviously DON'T own anything but my own characters- Yuna, Soren, Reiketsu, Chatuex, Eclipse, and the woman who got stabbed, I'll tell you her name next chapter. Bit I don't own any Okane Ga Nai, so sorry. I just have fun putting other peoples characters into impossible situations and magically getting them out of them. So yeh. Read on dear readers, read on.

"Her name, Homare, don't make me wait." Kanou said darkly, still in a bad mood about Ayase. So much for taking your mind off one thing, he thought.

Homare sighed, resigned. "Her name is Uta Maria Akatsuki. The Yakuzas' Leaders' woman, and by the looks of things, her Husband has been looking for her since last week."

"Well, now I think that damn doctor has something to do with this...He knows something. He difinately knows something. How else would he know that my mind would _really_ be taken off of Ayase. Misao, Homare." Kanou fumed then called the attention of the two identical twins in front of him.

"Hai?" The both asked in unision. looking at eachother then back at Kanou, their mask of indifference perfected.

"We are to resolve this incident as quietly and as fast as possible. I want none to know this. If you see any reporters, have them sent away. I don't want this public. But before we do any of that, I would like to see her condition." Kanou started giving out orders, and walked into the room.

"Yes shachou." The twins answered in unision. Then Homare took a step forward.

"Uh, Shachou, one more thing. Behind you." He said, pointing.

"Wha-Ah, filthy okama! What are you doing here! Who let you in!" Kanou said surprised as well as annoyed by the presence of his childhood friend.

"Somuku, don't raise your voice in the hospital, much less in a recovering patience room. Though, I'll have to admit, she is sleeping pretty hard. She hasn't even turned over, talked or twitched, even, in her sleep. I do believe her recovery is going pretty smoothly. It will be a couple weeks for the wound to begin to get better. By the way, how is Aya-Chan? Is he recovering yet? Is his health stable? How badly injured was he? Did Gion find you? He went to look for you. I fear he may have gotten lost in this vast campus." Someya whent on and on before stopping. Kanou sighed.

"Ayases' condition is stable. He is injured pretty badly, though...Anyways, Stay away from the girl for now. She's the wife of the current Yakuza leader. It is dangerous to be around her, though if you'd rather stay with her, that is your own neck on the line, so don't come crawling back to me if you get beat up. And, no, Gion didn't find me. Now move aside, I need to see her." Kanou commanded.

"Yes, yes, your majesty." Someya moved aside, exasperated and quite annoyed at Kanous' impudence toward women.

"Don't _even_ go thinking about my impudence towards 'women'. Filthy okama." Kanou guessed. Someyas' nervous laugh could be heard from in the hallway. As he walked over to the bed in the darkened room, his eyes raked up and down the girls' face.

She looked younger, probably 20 or 21. Her eys were shut, the the skin was milky white. Not quite as white a Ayase's but still very white. Her long blonde hair was almost down to her waiste, and it made her look as though she, Yuna, and Ayase were blood siblings. He wondered why blondes were popping up everywhere in Japan.

"I need to make some calls...Homare, make sure nobody disturbs me unless it is an emergency. Or about Ayase." Kanou spoke roughly, displeased that he was going to have to take care of the business that someone decided to dump on him. He swored he would kill whoever injured Ayase. He was also sure that whoever injured this girl was the same person and that they would probably be found dead because of the Yakuza. They were not one to trifle with. Hell, _he_ was not one to trifle with.

"Yes, shachou." Homare answered taking wind of the death-like feeling coming out of the room. He realized that Kanou had suppressed all of the anger that he had been holding up until now. The need to kill the people who almost killed Ayase was raising its' ugly head, and Kanou began to dial a phone number.

The girls' husband could wait. Right now, there were three people who were going to die very soon. By his hand.

Ayase wondered through the whiteness around him, his back hurt terribly as he waded through knee deep salt water. He fell down, soaking himself and suddenly the pain in his back flaired. He could feel the warm liquid flowing down his back as two wings forcefully ripped their way out of his back. He screamed, though the tears did not come. Perchance the water was made of his tears, he though.

The wings were soft, feathery, and very warm, extending all the way to the ground when he was standing, born of suffering. They were also tinged red from the blood around the base of them that connectedd to his back. Then the light was gone.

He found himself free of pain, but in the woods somewhere. Looking around, he saw that the trees were all...Desolate. There were black decaying leaves at the tops of the trees, making the sky inpossible to see. However, the trunks and everything up until the tops of the trees were striped of their bark, their exposed skin whiter than that of Ayase's, nevertheless, they were shadowy and not absorbing any light. They were like ghosts. He turned then, hearing something behind him and stared into the rising moon that covered the whole horizon. It was collosal.

Then the moon turned blood red, and he felt one of his wings being ripped off. He couldn't see the person behind him who did it, but their hands felt icy cold. This time Ayase _did_ cry. He wanted Kanou-San again. the pain in his back began to flair widly and for some reason, he knew that the more intence pain was not from his wings, but from a cut on his back.

After wiping his tears, he began to hear other things moving abiout the woods. He gasped as he saw the trees grow faces and circle him, pointing guns at Ayase. One ghost tree shot at him. The bullet, or what Ayase assumed was a bullet, found its' way into his other wing. It hurt, nut it didn't hurt like he thought a bullet should hurt. He flet liquid fire shoot up his veins, and dark goo began to grow out of the bullet shot on his one wing, swallowing him. The other ghost trees shot him and just like the other bullets; they too, began to eat at his

The goo was like acid on his wing, eating it to tatters, untill all that was left was a what looked like a peice of old worn out cloth; see through with many rips, tears and holes, and just before the darkness swallowed him, he screamed.

"KANOU-SAN, DASKETE!" He pleaded, then everything went black.

He woke up, and yet he did not. It was all dark out, not even letting a single reflection of light penatrate through it. It felt as though he was lying on the ground but he couldn't be to sure. When he reached up and tried to put his hand is front of hs face he was stopped with a cold flat surface. He couldn't see anything, not the thing that was preveting him to stretch his arm. He breathed deeply, trying to stay calm and noticed that the air was hot.

How could that be, though? The surface in front of him was cold. He sighed then put his arm down beside him, only to realize that he was submerged in just enough water to not notice it, but to not feel the surface beneath him.

Was he floating? He moved to bend his knee and realized that it was being restrained by something. Something heavy. He turned his head and blinked...Or did he? He couldn't tell the difference between blinking and not. What was going on.

Talking was impossible, he noticed, after he thought he coughed. His tongue could not form words and his voice box wasn't working. He could hardly breath when he felt how enclosed the small space he was in was. It was formed like a small box.

He tried pushing. The top moved, ever so slightly. Feeling extremely relieved, he pushed harder, hoping to open the box and find someone. The box lid popped up and swung back to one side on its' hinge.

Ayase fell forward onto the cold hard ground and whatever was holding him dumped out the water it was also holding onto him. He thought the water felt hot, but at the same time it was cold. His head started to spin and he realized that the room he was in was to bright for his eyes. He bagan blinking vigorously and when his eyes finally adjusted, he looked up at the dark figure before him.

Whoever it was began to laugh. The laugh was familiar, but devoid of all emotion exept that of someone crazy. Ayases' body started to get warmer. The man took a step forward, and as Ayase looked up, he couldn't see the face of the person. Ayase scooted away from the man, sensing that he was dangerous, and felt a slight breeze cross his burning body.

Ayase looked down, only to find that he was naked. Then he recognized where exactly he was; behind stage from the auction he was sold at. He moved to cover his body and the man lunged at him. Ayase flinched and tried once again to get away, but he was to slow. The man pounced on him, and Ayase freaked out.

The mans' weight crashed down upon him and started squishing him. Ayase couldn't breath so he struggled to get the man off. He scooted out from underneath the man and grabbed the sharp object he saw lying on the ground beside him.

The man stood and lept over to Ayase once again. Ayase held the sharp object, pointing it to the mans' chest. The man landed collapsed on Ayase. He felt the sharp object pierce the man, and when ithappened, Ayase relized what he had just done.

He felt the warm liquid spill out over his hands and drip on his bare skin. His heart rate sped. He looked down at the man, and at the same time, the man looked up at him, and the ground swallowed him. Ayase gasped, his mind going blank. He had just killed...

Kanou had finally been let back into Ayases' room to watch him sleep after two days, and so Ayase had been in the hospital for about a week already. He hadn't woken up since the first time and Kanou bagan to worry about it. Homare and Misao had been sent to track down the three people who had done harm to Ayase and the woman. They had succesfully captured and thuroughly tortured by Kanou and when Ayase woke up, they would be sent to the Yakuzas' boss.

He had gotten ahold of the leader of the Yakuza and he was on his way to the hospital, so the only thing that was left to do was to wait for Ayase to wake up. Kanou hadn't left the room since the morning he was allowed in the room. Four days. Ayases' back had healed enough to turn him over onto his back. But aside from that, there was not much progress.

The womans injury had healed enough for her to sit up, but she was still only staying awake for less than two hours a day due to an infection that her body was fighting. Kanous' thought were quickly redirected when Ayases' heart rate went up. The beeping on the monitor was accelerating again. It seemed that Ayase was having nightmares recently.

Kanou walked over to Ayases' bedside and picked up his hand, holding it gently in his larger ones. Ayases' hand clenched and unclenched, his closed eyes searching for something in his dream. His lips trembled and parted, just barely. Kanou reached over and pet Ayases' golden hair, hoping to calm him in some way or another, and it worked. Ayases' hand relaxed and his jaw unlclecnched, though his eyes kept wandering.

Kanou got up, placing Ayases' hand back on the bed beside him and went over to the small sink the room supplied. He grabbed one of the small cups and filled it with water, wishing it was alchohal as he drank it.

"KANOU-SAN!" Ayase screamed.

Kanou whirled around, dropping the cup and suddenly appearing by Ayases' bedside once again. Ayases' arm was stratched out toward the ceiling, trying to grab something. His Eyes were open, streaming with tears, and his mouth was parted, his lips trembling again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kanou-San. I Didn't mean it. I-I-" His cries cut off and he began sobbing. The heart monitor was beeping fast all over again, and Kanou cursed.

"Ayase! Ayase look at me." Kanou jerken Ayases' head toward him, making him look at Kanous' eyes. The vacant eyes finally flashed some type of recognition, and Ayase blinked through the tears.

"Kanou...San?" Ayase whisperes, his face crumpling again. "I'm sorry. I...I stabbed you... I'm sorry. Please don't die-don't hurt me." He begged Kanou.

"Ayase, you didn't stab me, see?" He took Ayases' hand and placed it on his heart. "See? It's still beating, and does it look like I have a hole in me? I'm not bleading anywhere."

"But-" Ayase started, wiping his face.

"And I swear that I wont hurt you, ok?" He cut off Ayase.

"But I stabbed you!" He insisted, aghasted that Kanou would simply forgive him for stabbing him.

"There are no buts about it. It was just a dream that you had. Or a nightmare you had. Now how do you feel?" He kept questioning.

"I...I-My back hurts a little. And my head hurts. And my throat. Can I have some water?" Ayases' delicate eyebrows drew together.

"Of course. Ayase...Do you know where you are?" Kanou asked, bringin over a small cup full of water.

"Uh...I can't remember. I thought I was at home...What's?" He looked confused as he looked over to the window.

"Drink your water then we'll talk." Kanou commanded. Ayase obeyed and began to sip the water, then instantly he gulped down the rest. He then looked at the cup, questioningly.

"You want some more?" Kanou asked.

"Hai. Please." Ayase complied, taking another cup of water and drinking it fast as well. Then he set the cup down, and looked at it meaningfuly.

"Kanou-San? Am I in the hospital?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes you are." Kanou answered back.

"If I look down, will there be needles in my body?" He looked over at Kanou and his eyes teared up again.

"Before you start having a panic attack I want you to listen to me, ok?" Kanou demanded.

"O-ok." He stuttered back.

"If you look down there will be needles in your body-don't look yet, I am trying to calm you." He said as Ayases' head bent down to look at his body, then jerked his head back up, looking at Kanou with a pleading look.

"Please get them out." Ayase began, starting to shake.

"Ayase they were put there for a reason- to keep you alive while you were out. If you remove them, you might het sick from dehydration, malnutrition, and lack of blood. Your blood would be the biggest thing, though. Your body is not creating red blood cells as fast as they hoped you would. So you have to keep them in. Ok?" Kanou said.

"Kanou-San, please. I don't like it. I-I'm scared of needles. They are really disgusting." He begged.

"Ayase, you know if I could then I would. But that is not my place and you need them. They have pain killers in the water as well. Because of your back." He said gently. "And speaking of my place, I think the doctor would like to take a look at you, now that you are awake."

Kanou reached over to the bed and pushed the 'help' button once again. He moved over to the side of the bed and Ayase sat up slightly from the elevated back of the bed to see Kanou better.

"Is something wrong, Kanou-San?" Ayase asked, looking concerned.

"You don't realize how glad I am to see you are ok. I was terrified that you might've died. Do you even know how bad I wanted to shake you to wake you up? I don't believe I have ever been so scared in my life. I am so happy thst you are ok." Kanou spoke softly, taking Ayase by surprise.

"K-K...Kanou-San?" Ayase requested.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I want you- I-I want you to h-hug me." Ayase said blushing a beautiful shade of pink, the color flushing his delicate features. He peeked up at a Kanou, and was surprised to find that _he_ had finally taken _him_ by surpise. As soon as he saw that Ayase was looking at him, he quickly re-composed himself and leaned down to hug Ayase.

Kanous' broad fram engulfed Ayases' and Kanou wrapped his arms around Ayase, gently, not touching his back. Ayase slowly put his hands around Kanou and hugged him, shaking slightly when he felt the tug of the needles inside of his arms and hands protesting when Ayase stretched them too far. They sat like that for a while before they heard a soft knock at the door.

"Kanou, you damned brat, unlock the door, or so help me." They heard a familiar voice and Kanou untangled himself from Ayase, stopping when Ayases' hand held firm to his shirt. Kanou looked back at him.

"I won't leave. I promise." He swore when he heard the knock on the door again.

"I'm coming, already." He said irritably. He walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Why the hell did you have the lock on in the first place?" She demanded.

"I trying to keep out a certain okama." He said simply. Yuna glared at him.

"_Touche_. I see where you are coming from, but are really aloud to say that, I mean your lover is the boy who is sitting on that bed right now." She gestured toward Ayase.

"A-ano. Arguing isn't healthy..." Ayase said uncomfortably.

Yuna looked over and smiled happy to see Ayase was finally awake.

"Glad you could join us, Aya-Chan. How are you feeling?" Yuna asked walking over to Ayase.

"Yuna-San? Do you work here?" Ayase said, surprised.

"Yes, and I've brought in some visitors for you, Aya-Chan. Boys, will you come here?" She called out the door.

Two boys poked their heads in the door then ran over to Kanou. Kanou loooked down at them and raised his eyebrows at the two chibis standing in front of him. They were both black haired, one with green eyes and one with blue. One was hiding behind the othe lookin a bit frightened whil the other looked up curiously at Kanou.

"And who are these two?" Kanou imlplied.

"The one with the blue eyes in front is Chatuex, and the one in the back with green eyes is Eclipse." She concluded.

"Shadow? And Eclipse? Aren't those weird names?" He said back.

"It is pronounced Shato. But it is like the wine. You know, Chatuex? And the others' name is Eclipse, like a solar eclpise or a lunar eclipse. " She said again.

"And who are they?" He demanded again.

"They are so _cute_!" Ayase gushed. "Are you babysitting, Yuna-San?"

"No, they're-" She was cut off with a knock from the door.

"Yuna? Is Ayase up? He has a visitor." Another voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Soren." She sighed. The two boys split, one toward the door and one towards Yuna.

"Daddy! Hi daddy! That man over there is really tall. Almost as tall as you!" Chatuex exclaimed.

"Wait-daddy? Then that means- You have kids! But you are like, 17!" Kanou said, horrified at the thought of teen prgnancy. Yuna sighed.

"I've already told you that I am older than I seem, haven't I?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, mommy, that man over there is really tall, almost like daddy." Eclipse remarked. Yuna picked him up and Soren picked the other one up.

"Yes, that man is Kanou. And this over here is Ayase. You want to say hi?" She asked, smiling at her child and place him on the side of the bed when he nodded. "Be careful, ok? Ayase has a big gouge in his back, and it hurts ok?"

"Yeah. Ok, mommy." Eclipse relplied crawling onto Ayases' lap.

"Hi Aya. Mommy says you have an owie on your back. Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, a big owie, Aya. How big is it?" Chatuex asked, crawling up the side of the bed and onto Ayases' lap as well.

"Yes, it hurts but not a lot, but I think it is big. It is all bound up, though, so it will get better. Besides, that really tall man over there is going to take care of me until I get better." Ayase said.

"So that Kano will make sure no bullies pick on you, right Aya?" Chatuex asked.

"Yeah, no bullies, right Aya?" Eclipse echoed.

"Nope, I won't let any bullies hurt Ayase. So it is ok." Kanou said.

"Don't let anyone beat up onii-chan. He is to pretty for them." Eclipse demanded.

"Yeah, like an angel. Nii-Chan is pretty." Chatuex repeated.

"Sure thing, nobody will hurt Ayase. I promise." Kanou responded.

"Ok." They both replied in unision.

"Ayase-Kun. You have a visitor." Soren said, bringing in another person with him.

He was even taller than Soren, with black hair that remained unbound. He had ice blue eyes, that made his sharp facial features seem cruel. He smiled.

"Ayase, this is the leader of the Yakuza, Reiketsu." Soren stated.

"Unlce Reiketsu! You're finally here!" The twins said at the same time again.

"Unlce!" Kanou exclaimed.

Well, there ya go. I think I have a couple more chapters to go, but you can be looking forward to a pretty intense lemon soon, lol. I think people will really like this one.

*Kanou* Family connections really confuse me. XI

*Reiketsu* Yup, My really cool name on fanfiction was named after this guy, so yes, he is one of my very special characters. ^_^

*Ayase* They are so adorable...O/O


	6. In which there is news

OK here is chapter six. Lost my muse for a while, so here we go, back on track.

I don't own Okane Ga Nai, or any of the characters from that rig. Though I do own Yuna, Soren, Uta, Reiketsu, Chateux, Eclipse...Anyone else I am forgetting?

Anyways, please enjoy.

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! _

Yes, uncle. Kanou-San, Ayase-San, this is my elder brother, Reiketsu, also the leader of the Yakuza." Soren said.

"Kanou-San, what room is my wife in?" He prompted. "The nurses wouldn't tell me the room number." Reiketsu asked as he swept his long black hair behind his shoulder.

"The room is 7000. I put her there myself. Why they didn't tell you the room is a mystery to me. Kanou?" Soren inquired.

"I told my employees to keep the fact that she was here quiet so that the press wouldn't find out. " Kanou answered.

"Uncle, where have you been forever?" Eclipse demanded.

"Yeah, forever, uncle Reiketsu." Chateux repeated.

"I've been really busy with work, boys. Did I make you wait long?" Reiketsu knelt down to look at the two boys, waiting their answers.

"Not that long. But to long at the same time." Chateux said.

"Yup, a long time, but not long to much. Are you gonna come to our house and play today?" Eclipse asked.

"Well, today wouldn't be a good time to come and play, because Uta and I want to spend the whole day with you two, but we can't today because your aunt is getting better from a wound that she got a little bit ago, and even if I did go, I couldn't spend the whole day with you guys. So maybe another day, ok?" Reiketsu explained.

"Ok then another day, but soon." They chimed.

"A-ano...Kanou-San, is that woman ok?" Ayase interrupted, blushing deeply as everyone in the room turned to look at him. "U-um, that is-"

"She is fine. Her wound is healing rather nicely and she is able to be up longer than she was a few days ago." Kanou told him.

"You saved my wife and got hurt in her place, I am very grateful to you, and I am sorry that you got injured as well. I can't express my gratitude enough. I'm sure that if she were able to move Uta would like to see you." Reiketsu stated, turning to leave. "And now I must go to her. Please excuse me."

"Her name is Uta? You mean like song?" Ayase said confusedly while rubbing his wrists where the needles were just taken out of five minutes ago before everyone came into the room.

"Yes, like song. She has a beautiful voice too, you should hear her sing sometime. She sings professionally." Reiketsu offered.

"Oh, I'm glad she's...ok?" Ayase began, slurring his speech slightly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Please excuse me. I feel a bit drowsy." Ayase stated bring overly formal.

"Take a rest. We still have the whole day." Yuna said. Ayase complied, nodding his head and pulled the covers up to his neck as Yuna let the bed down to a sleeping position.

"Kanou-San?" Ayase asked while everybody else was too busy to take notice of him talking to Kanou. Kanou looked over to Ayase and smirked when he saw the small hand hanging out from underneath the bed covers, waiting for another hand to fill it. Ayase looked away, blushing at his expression.

"Of course." Kanou replied to the gesture. He took Ayases' hand in his own and sat in the chair beside the bed to watch the angel gradually slip off to sleep.

"Nng." Ayase groaned lightly, trying to shake off the pain that was growing inside of his skull. He heard the low buzz of conversation around him and decided that everybody had stuck around while he was napping. His eyes opened and looked to the window and scrutinized the darkness outside. Hadn't it been light outside just a moment ago?

"Ayase, you're awake. You've slept for quite some time. How are you feeling?" Yuna began questioning. Her face looking over his as he gazed back confusedly.

"My head hurts." He said simply his head slumping to one side. Kanou looked over to him and was over to his bedside in an instant looking over him.

Kanou had seen Ayase in a similar state many times before. Right before a nasty fever had him bedridden for a week at least.

"Ayase?" Kanou asked, leaning down to feel Ayases' forehead. "Damn it, you have a fever." Kanou cursed.

"Ayase-Chibi, I need to take your temperature, to see if your fever is just your normal type." said Yuna.

"Any assistance needed?" Soren asked.

"Not so far. I'll call you if I need any." Yuna told him, reaching into a cupboard pulling out a thermometer.

"Ok." Soren responded, turning toward the door, picking up Chateux and and Eclipse on the way. Reiketsu followed right behind him.

"My head hurts a little." Ayase whimpered ,afraid no one had heard him the first time, when the door closed shut.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?" Yuna questioned.

"I don't know, it just hurts really bad. Make it stop. Please..." Ayase begged, holding his forehead even tighter as the pain escalated quickly. Yuna out a thermometer and stuck it under his tongue. The loudest noise in the room was Ayases' breathing, short and light. The thermometer beeped.

Yuna took it out of Ayases' mouth and gaped. It was well over normal. Yuna stared at Ayase, her eyebrows knitting together, contemplating what the best solution was. She stared at the wires that hooked Ayase to the machines beside him.

"You shouldn't be this hot. I need you to flip over on to your stomach. I'll lower the head of the bed, so you should be comfortable. Don't move to fast and move very carefully, you don't want to rip disturb the stitches in any way. Kanou, help him, please." Yuna began her normal order giving.

Kanou moved to help Ayase flip over, and saw that the skin around the stitches on Ayases' back had grown bruised and puffy. It was oozing clear and white liquid mixed slightly with blood, from the recent activity of sitting up then lying back down again. Kanou scowled. Ayases' body felt hot to the touch and was sweating, but the sweat was icy.

"Ayase. I need you to listen to me, ok?" Yuna told him.

"O-ok." He stuttered, shaking and shivering slightly from kanous' cold touch. His body felt cold, but he was sweating, and there was a splitting pain in his head. Soon he was on his back and Yuna began talking.

"Ayase, you _cannot_ panic after I tell you this, ok?" Said Yuna

"Kanou-San!" He yelled. "Ok, just make it stop, please." Kanou stood beside Ayases' bed and took his small hand in his own. It was cold.

"Ayase. There are not any more needles in your body, but I need to put one into your blood stream to find out what is causing your pain and to give you some pain killers. Don't move." She started."I cant give them to you in pill form because there is a chance you might throw up." Ayases' eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"NO, NO NEEDLES! THEY'LL _GO IN MY __**BODY**_!" Ayase began. "I-I-NO NEEDLES-THEY-THEY'LL- NO!" Ayase yelled, making the tension in the room go higher.

"AYASE!" Kanou shouted at him. "ENOUGH!" Ayase jumped and turned his head to look at him, and his eyes teared up, hearing Kanou shout at him. Kanous' face softened. "I'm going to be right here, holding your hand, remember?"

"I d-didn't mean to-" Ayase went on, his face crumpling.

"It's ok, Ayase. I don't think it will hurt much. Just a pinch. Ok?" Kanou reassured him stroking his hand gently.

"But- it's going to break my skin and go in my veins. I don't want to do it, Kanou-San." Ayase whispered . Yuna began to clean and dress his wound, wiping away the unclean liquid oozing out of the places that stitches were piercing his skin and putting a thick clear gel over the stitches.

Ayase flinched and whimpered when she brushed her fingers across the bluish-purpley-black and yellow bruises

After turning Ayase on his side to avoid disturbing the stitches again, she took a cleansing wipe and brushed it over the inside of his left elbow. Ayases' lower lip trembled from what was to come and grasped Kanous' hand tighter.

"Ok, Aya-Chibi, I am going to give it to you now, so you can turn away if you please." Yuna spoke to him in a soft tone, using his pet name to comfort him a little.

"Kanou-San...I'm scared..." Ayase whispered to Kanou, seeking his eyes for reassurance. Kanou scooted closer to him and stroked his hair.

"It's ok. I'm right here." He re-told him. Ayase slightly bobbed his head to say 'ok'.

Yuna took the needle and placed it against Ayases' skin. Ayase gasped and buried his face in Kanous' chest, tightly shutting his eyes. He bit his lip as he felt the needle prick him and slide into his body, then pierce his vein. It was painful, but only a little bit. What scared him was the cold feeling the metal gave off after pricking him. It was just like the knife that cut him.

"Kanou-San!" Ayase gasped, gripping Kanou even tighter. Kanou began petting the golden blond hair of his angel, trying to calm him once again.

Ayases' eyes were closed, hoping to will away the pain when it disappeared and was replaced with a dull ache.

"See it's all over. She's going to put some medication into the water tube, ok?" Kanou soothed. Yuna placed a tube on the back of the needle that hooked up to the water bag Ayase was previously hooked up to. After, she injected a pain killer into the water and Ayase began feeling better instantly.

"Kanou-San?" He asked, drowsily.

"Yes?" He answered back, still petting his lover.

"I'm tired." He said.

"Yes, I figured you would be. Just go to sleep." He calmly told him.

"But...I don't like nightmares." He whined weakly.

"Nightmares?" Kanou prompted.

"Hai. I got hurt last time." He portrayed. "And then..." He stopped, his head becoming heavier in Kanous lap. His arms slumped to the bed and his whole body became slack, the sleepiness overcoming his whole body. At least the pain had stopped.

"And then?" Kanou demanded.

"N thn y d." He slurred. Kanous' eyes knit together in trying to piece together what Ayase said.

"What?" He finally asked, feeling slightly guilty for waking up the sleeping boy in his arms. Ayase barely jolted and began to answer once more.

"And then I killed you." He sighed then closed his eyes again. Kanou looked down at Ayase slightly disturbed that Ayase even dreamed of killing. And that he was the person that killed. And that the person he killed.

"Ayase?" He began to ask again.

"Somuku. Let him rest." A voice behind him sounded quietly.

"Someya what are you doing here?" Kanou asked confused about where he popped up from.

"I'm here to see Ayase, obviously. I wanted to see how bad he is and how he's healing up." She said, her eyebrow twitching from having to explain the obvious. "Besides the girls from the bar are here to see how he is doing. So if he was awake then I was going to see if he could have visitors, but I don't think I will ask. He looks too peaceful. By the way, have you gotten any rest lately? You look pretty horrid, if I do say so myself. The girls would be disappointed."

Kanous' face took on a look of annoyance as he answered. "No. I haven't. and I don't care about your so called 'girls."

"Anyways," Someya began, "I am opening an invitation to come to my home tonight to rest, though I know you will probably just say-"

"No." He cut off just as Someya said the word as well.

"See, exactly as I though. Well, I really must be going. I, for one need my beauty sleep, and since I have finally been admitted to see Ayase for once, I can finally get that much needed sleep. Oyasuminasai, Somuku." He stepped out of the room in a silent flourish, flipping his hair.

Kanou sighed and untangled himself from Ayase, even though he hated to do so. Someya was right, though. Kanou needed sleep if he was going to function properly. He stood and went over to the cupboard beside the bench that occupied the far wall and pulled out a blanket and pillow that was kept there for over night guests. He lied down on the bench, covering himself with the blanket and propping his head up on the pillow, he took his shoes off. As soon as he was settled, sleep overtook him.

The next week passed uneventful, and Kanou had started going back to work during the day, and slept in Ayases' hospital room at night. Ayase was healing rather properly and was happy to hear the Uta had finally been released.

Kanou came to the room as Yuna was walking out. She stopped him.

"There's news." She said, her face serious.

*Sigh* I know, I know. I took to long to upload. And right now, I don't feel like giving any lame excuses, so I aqm just going to say I turned lazy. So hah...ha...haha...O.o

PLEASE NO ANGRY MOBS! I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!

Kanou: That is exactly why you are going to have mobs. Because you _didn't_ do it.

Reiketsu: Oh crap! Your right, for once. What to do...

Ayase: Yep. It's not what you did do, it's what you didn't do.

Reiketsu: Hey, which side are you on?


	7. In which they decide

I know that it has been pretty long since I have uploaded. So for that I apologize. But whatever, because I have a very valid excuse.

I am working on the next story that I have planned out.

However, before I post it I need feed back about it, so if you could PLEASE REVIEW and give me some feedback about my idea I'd really appreciate it. I already have the first chapter typed out, so I am just working on the corrections and the whatnot.

Anywho, I don't own anything but Yuna, Soren- ladida ect. All rights to the rightful owners...Hooray, read away. ^_^

"There is news." Yuna said seriously.

Kanou looked at her, expecting to be told something he didn't want to hear. "What is it?" He asked waiting as she paused. She sighed.

"The news is that Ayase is able to be released to go home two days after the stitches are removed, though I am not comfortable with it. If you do decide to take him out of the hospital you are required to check in with me...Daily almost. His progress of healing is rather extraordinary, even if it wasn't like that at first. What do you think? Are you taking him home with you?" She rambled, clearly flustered that things were not going her way yet. Kanou could see where she was coming from, and didn't blame her for it. She obviously didn't want Ayase to be released until he was fully healed.

"I think I'll talk it over with Ayase first. I'll see what he'd like to do first. Then I'll come and talk to you. But what do you recommend?" He questioned. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I personally would not like to see him leave the hospital yet, but there is the matter of the bill, for one-"

The bill is already taken care of. You know money is not an issue with me." He cut off. "Anything else?"

"Well, he is well enough to leave, but I just...Don't like that fact. I feel like I should be watching over him now, though I know you are more than capable of that..." She hesitated. "And..."

"And?" He prompted.

"I am afraid that when another fever hits, it might be worse than last time..." She glowered at the wall, hating to confess that Ayase was really actually able to get a leave from the hospital.

"Well, I'll still talk with Ayase and see what he wants. Is he awake?" He asked trying to peer into the darkened room.

"Yes but just barely. He said that his head hurt again, so I gave him some Tylenol and made him take it with water, but I don't know why his head would be hurting him, but we are looking at a blood test now. Anyways, you can go in. Just be a little quiet." She said before walking down the hall and turning the corner. As soon as she was gone, he turned and walked into the hospital room and shut the door behind him. He approached the bed, looking over his lover.

The hot summer night and stitches had willed Ayase to sleep without a shirt and Kanou drank the sight before him. Ayase was lying on his stomach, facing Kanou with his left hand curled up beside his face. His golden hair shone in the moonlight streaming in through the window, causing his pale features to take on an unearthly glow. The stitched wound that ran from his left shoulder to the top of his hip was just beginning to really heal. Kanous' hard face softened. He could tell by the boy's gentle rise and fall of his back that he was asleep.

The questions would have to wait. For now he would just take pleasure in looking at the angel in the hospital bed. Kanou sighed, feeling the familiar feelings of wanting to hold and ravish the boy come over him once again.

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the bed, walking to the cupboard to select his usual blanket and pillow. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again; contemplating weather or not he could restrain himself if Ayase were to return home. No, he thought, he would have to behave himself until Ayase got better. It was only a matter of time, anyways; a month at the very most. The boy had excellent healing skills, Yuna had said so herself.

Just one month...Just the month of August...Just...Thirty-one days...Just seven-hundred forty-four hours...Just forty-four thousand, six-hundred forty minutes...Just two million, six-hundred seventy-eight thousand, four-hundred seconds...

"Stupid fucking month!" He cursed at the wall quietly. It had already been about that long since Ayase was put in the hospital. The bed stirred behind him.

"Kanou-San?" A voice sounded behind him groggily. He turned facing the boy that had woken. Ayase carefully pushed himself up, wincing as some of the scabs on his back cracked open. As he turned to face Kanou, he pressed the button the make the bed pull up to a sitting position and eased back onto the bed.

"Ayase. Sorry, did I wake you?" Kanou asked as he put his blanket and pillow on the usual bench and walked over to Ayases' bed, looking down at him. Ayases' heart raced at the sight of Kanous' tall figure looking down at him, his eyes reflecting in the moonlight. He blushed then looked away.

"Y-yes but I wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep. I was wondering..." Ayase hesitated, sneaking a peek at Kanou only to once again look away quickly when he saw that Kanou was still looking at him.

"You were wondering?" Kanou asked, slightly impatient while wondering what Ayase wanted.

"I was wondering if...if you would...s-sleep with me." His voice dropped to a whisper, his light pink blush darkening to a beautiful scarlet color. Kanou smirked.

"Ayase." He called to the boy leaning down next to him. Kanous' angel turned to look at him.

"Ye-" He began to answer, but was cut off when he turned to Kanou, his lips trapped.

Kanou took Ayases' mouth with his own, his arms itching to hold the boy, but he restrained them because of the stitches. Instead he gripped the metal frame of the bed.

Ayase gasped, feeling the blood to rush to his head. His mouth froze; shocked at what was happening. Kanous' kiss was getting rougher, his tongue grazing Ayases' lips, trying to coax them open. Kanou licked him again, feeling the soft flesh of Ayases' lips tremble and open slightly. But slightly was just enough, allowing them to taste each other. Ayase shuddered, feeling the sensation of Kanous' tongue brushing his own. Kanou took Ayases' tongue in his own mouth and sucked on it gently, willing a pleasured sob to escape from the boys' mouth. He then traced his teeth, savoring his taste.

Kanous' right hand slid up and held the back of Ayases' head, trying to pull him closer. Kanou swallowed, his tongue traveling to the inside of Ayases' cheek and deepened the kiss, trying to hold him closer still. Kanous' emotions rose to the surface briefly, causing him to be rougher than he had meant to be, taking Ayases' lower lip between his own teeth and biting gently.

"Hmm." Ayase moaned lightly, and turned his head to break the kiss. His air had run out, being taken by surprise; and not having enough air to hold him over until Kanou was satisfied had left him breathless. He couldn't tell weather he wanted to do it again or push Kanou away, but the feeling in his belly had him thinking the latter.

"Sorry." Kanou whispered against Ayases' ear, causing Ayase to shudder again.

"I-it's...It's ok...Ano...So will you sleep with m-me?" He asked, then stopped, his eyes widening. "I-I mean- I don't want t-to do things b-but I wanted you to be w-with me."

"I would be more than happy to, if you wish it." Kanou responded, feeling smug.

"I-I do." Ayase said timidly, but determined nonetheless.

"Then I will." Kanou said drawing his hand back from Ayases' scalp a gently grabbing his chin. He pulled Ayases' face toward him and kissed his forehead. Ayases' blush crept across his face once more. "There is some news, Ayase."

"What…What kind of news?" Ayase inquired, feeling rather light headed from the kiss.

"The hospital is willing to release you two days after you get your stitches removed. So if you'd like to, we can go home this week. I know I would, but it's up to you." Kanou authorized.

Ayase brought his head down after Kanou let his chin go and brought his own hand to his chin, contemplating and thinking on weather going home in four days was a wise decision or not...But if Kanou wanted to, didn't that mean he was uncomfortable here like Ayase was? He turned to Kanou.

"I think I'd like to go home, Kanou-San. After all, I don't...I don't like hospitals. They're scary. So if it is alright with you, is it ok to go home?" Ayase asked.

"Of course; as I told you before, I'll be fine with whatever you choose. So you would like to go home then?" He inferred. Ayase looked at him and tried to smile, but yawned instead.

"Yeah, I think so." He said, trying to sound firm, but only succeeding in making Kanou laugh. "…What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, you are just like a little squirrel, except more blond." Kanou said, taking a very serious expression as to confuse the angel.

"A…Squirrel…?" Ayase wondered. "But I don't have a tail, and I don't live in a tree, besides, squirrels are small cute, cuddly, helpless creatures that look like they need to be protected." He said.

"Exactly." Kanou said, allowing his voice to warrant no argument. Ayase looked at him, his eyebrows scrunching again.

"But I'm not-" Ayase tried to say something that would tell Kanou that he didn't need to be seen as a small animal, but it never got out.

"Yeas you are, and I'm rather tired, aren't you? Let's go to sleep." Kanou interrupted, taking advantage of Ayases' assertiveness and completely changing the subject.

"Oh. Ok. Um…How are we going to fit on this small bed?" Ayase asked. Kanou smirked darkly.

"One of us will sleep on the other obviously. And seeing as how you are injured, I think that you will be sleeping on me." Kanou stated, smugly thinking that he was going to get away with physical contact with Ayase the whole night. Ayases' innocent sapphire colored eyes widened, his face going tomato red.

"B-but that-that's-" He started again.

"You can say no if you don't want me to sleep with you, after all." Kanou baited, knowing full well that Ayase would not say yes about that.

"No!" Ayase caught himself, realizing that he yelled. "I-I mean- I want to. I haven't got to spend time with you lately; because I am sleeping a lot lately and I just…" He stopped, felling embarrassed at having to explain things like that.

"It's fine, Ayase, you don't have to explain. I'll be with you. Let's go to bed." Kanou said, looking softly at the heavily blushing boy. "I have to make a phone call first. Then I'll be right there." He flipped out his cell phone and dialed the twins' number.

"Shachou." Homare picked up.

"I am not working tomorrow, so I expect everything will be run fine by you two." He stated; a dark threatening note in his voice that spelled certain death for the two look-a-likes if anything went wrong.

"Of course. Is that all?" Homare asked again.

"Yes." He said simply.

"'Night then." He told him, and then hung up abruptly.

Kanou didn't bother changing his cloths; he would take a shower in the room in the morning. He put his cell phone on the bedside, and turned to Ayase.

"Now, since I can't pick you up the regular way I would, I need you to hang onto me. I'll lift you without straining the stitches." He instructed.

"Ok." Ayase told him. He reached up and carefully wrapped his arms around Kanous' neck when he leaned down. Kanou reached underneath Ayases' legs and put his other free hand behind the right side of his back to support the little squirrel-like animal in his arms.

Kanou stood and turned, effortlessly lifting Ayase out of the bed, then sat on it himself, and brought the small boy to a sitting position on his lap. He held the boy close for a second before lying back on the bed. He brought the blankets up, covering them both before capturing Ayases' face in between his hands.

"May I kiss you, little squirrel?" Kanou asked, staring into Ayases' blue eyes.

"U-uh..." Ayase said, slightly dazed, but not sure weather to agree or not.

Kanou guided Ayase's mouth, allowing it to descend upon his own, Ayase's open mouth serving for easier access. Kanou instantly smothered Ayase's tongue with his own, pushing it, and sucking on it once again. Ayase whimpered and shifted on top of Kanou, making the more uncontrollable side of him surface. He tried squashing the feeling, but it was just too strong this time. Kanou broke the kiss and looked at Ayase.

"Kanou-San….I-i-i-is that…" Ayase asked, unbearably embarrassed, his eyes wide and a heavy blush descending onto his face once more as Kanou's prominent erection poked his inner thigh. Kanou sighed.

"Yes. I _am_ sorry this time, but you are just too damn sexy. Please ignore it. As best as you can." Kanou said, feeling slightly ashamed that he wasn't able to control himself.

"Tetsuo always said try thinking of something that is disgusting…Would that help?" Ayase asked innocently. Kanou's anger spiked.

"Why did he tell you that?" He asked darkly.

"See, it worked." Ayase stated simply, happy at the fact he was able to help Kanou for once. Kanou's eyebrows knitted together, feeling a little surprised that his erection wasn't there any more. Well, he _did_ think of Tetsuo.

"Goodnight, Kanou-San." Ayase said, yawning and placing his head on Kanou's chest.

"'Night, Ayase." He replied back. He soon heard Ayase snoring ever so lightly and drifted to sleep himself soon after, lulled by the rythmic sound of Ayase's breathing.

So another chapter down. I think two more and then this story will be finished.

Anyways, my Idea for the next story I write is a Junjou Romantica/ Okane Ga Nai crossover. Obviously it is mostly going to center around our two little uke's; Misaki Takahashi and Ayase Yukiya. I'm thinking that they'll get kidnapped and sold into something and they eventually get landed in the middle of Africa and they have to make their way back to Japan. woot what ya think, please reveiw and give me feedback. suggestions are welcome as well, so please, if you want to make a suggestion for this story, or the next one, or maybe a whole new story you'd want me to write, I will gladly reply.

Ayase- *sighs*

Reiketsu- "What's wrong?"

Ayase- " I don't think people will really review for you, and I feel upset that Kanou still doesn't like Tetsuo."

Kanou- "Damn strait I hate i=him, the little *****!"

Ayase- "Kanou-San! I've told you before, please don't cuss, and that word is even worse!"

Reiketsu- *shakes head* "You two..."


	8. In which they dream

So here is the next chapter. I must apologize for taking so long with it; I was swamped with school work, so yeah. Any who, here ya go. Please enjoy and keep reviewing.

I don't own anything except my characters. All rights to their respectful owners.

Kanou opened his eyes to the shinning gold halo of color. The package on his chest was making light snoring sounds and equally soft murmurs in his sleep. The morning sun played in the young boy's hair; dancing, and spinning, seeming to make a beautiful glow erupt from the form. Kanou sighed, happy that he was able to rest peacefully for a night since Ayase had gotten placed in the hospital.

"Ka…nou-San." The uke dreamed peacefully, a slight smile spread across his face. Kanou watched in the boy in awe, the first time in a long time since he had been able to watch his lover sleep peacefully. Kanou's heart shuddered, his chest tightening ever-so-slightly. He was even further amazed when Ayase strengthened his grip on his Kanou's shirt, his brows furrowing gently while he mumbled something unintelligible. Kanou chuckled softly, his chest jumping with each suppressed sound. Ayase stirred.

In his dream, Ayase held hands with someone, skipping merrily up a hill covered in green grass and spotted with flowers to…fetch a pail of water... His skipping slowed as he glanced ahead confusedly. He looked over at his hand then looked up to find Kanou grinning hugely at him. Ayase was taken back.

"Ah….Ano, Kanou-San? Why do you look like that?" Ayase questioned the hopping male beside him, wondering why in the world Kanou would have a reason to smile like that. Truthfully, it imperceptibly scared him, knowing that Kanou had never looked like that before…Unless he was about to happily murder someone.

"Look like what? We're going to fetch some wa-" Kanou began but was cut off when he tripped on something and fell backward. "Wah!" He yelled and flailed his arms comically, still smiling. Ayase jumped and wondered again why Kanou was still smiling like a mad idiot.

As Kanou fell backward, his hold on Ayase had not relinquished and the poor boy was undoubtedly pulled back as well. Kanou's hand was suddenly pulled out of Ayase's and he rolled all the way to the bottom of the hill, landing on his face. Ayase let out a squeak as he fought to regain his balance. While swinging his arms, Kanou stood from the dusty ground and looked back up at him, ginning wildly once more while a stream of blood found its' way down Kanou's face. Ayase was shocked, worried that Kanou had gotten injured.

"Look, Ayase, I broke my crown!" Kanou shouted up at him, pointing to the blood on his forehead… Still smiling… That did it.

"Ah!" Ayase yelped as he lost his balance again and sprung forward. His legs went up over his head and the world tilted sideways and diagonal a couple times.

_'And now I'm tumbling after…'_ He thought to his self. No sooner had he thought this when he landed on his butt at the bottom of the hill. As he opened his eyes, he found the world was still tipping and turning.

"Itai..." He said while rubbing his shoulder where it had hit a rock on the way down. He looked up at Kanou, only to find him dressed in old fancy clothing astride a white noble steed. Behind him were many others dressed in armor, two of which he recognized to be the Kuba brothers.

"Ayase?" Kanou called gently to his lover. Ayase's eyes were closed tightly, a look of confusion on his sleeping face. His eyebrows were still knit together and he was talking in his sleep again.

"Nng. I don't…like…pales of water…" It was the only response Kanou received before Ayase tried to shift in his sleep. Kanou snorted and continued to watch the play Ayase was putting on for him.

Ayase looked behind himself and his heart skipped a couple beats. The hill was gone and the ground gave way to a cobblestoned street. A long wall about six and a half feel tall followed the left side of the long street. It stretched from one end all the way to the other end of the lengthy street.

In the wall, there were lots of smaller holes in the wall, some with little gates and some without. Behind the wall there was a valley, filled with houses of all kinds. On the opposite side of the wall, there was a hill that was spotted different gardens, each with their own design.

Ayase looked up again at Kanou. When he realized he was looking intently down the road, Ayase decided that something was going to be happening very soon. He spotted, sitting on the wall, a person with bleached blonde hair, who could only be person. Gion.

"Gion-San, isn't that a little dangerous?" Ayase called out to him, hoping that maybe he would decide to get off the wall. Absolutely not. He was not normal. This Gion was all depressed looking and dark. He was wearing black and his hair was spiked. Multiple chains hug from his pants and shirt, but what shocked Ayase the most was the many piercings adorning his face. His lips his ears, his eyebrows, his tongue, and even his cheek was pierced. He looked over to Ayase and glared; irritated that someone was telling him what to do.

"Kanou-San? Why is Gion…?" He trailed off, forgetting that the Kanou had turned into a bit of a nut-case. Suddenly, he heard a yell, but when he looked over to Gion, he found that he had fallen off of the wall.

He lay on the ground, bent and broken apart. There was no blood, only missing pieces. Gion was shattered like a mirror. Ayase gasped and did a double take. He started walking very slowly toward the scene.

Kanou and everyone else on horses rushed forward, and circled around Gion, then one by one, dismounted their horses. They each tried to put him back together again, but Gion just didn't fit the way he was supposed to.

"All my horses, and all my men, can't put Gion back together again!" He recited, rather seriously. Ayase shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment. But when he reopened them…The scenery had changed again.

He was standing to the side of a grassy glen; in the middle was a stump. Sitting on the stump was one who could only be recognized as Someya. Ayase sighed again, quite tired of changing sceneries and having everyone be different from whom they actually were.

In her hands, Someya held a bowl full of some kind of milk products. It mostly looked like cottage cheese and something else, but Ayase couldn't tell what.

"S-Someya-San?" Ayase spoke to her. She turned around instantly and looked at Ayase with disgust. She stood up and walked over to a stunned Ayase. He shrunk back as she stepped forward.

"It's Miss Muffet, thank you very much! And these here are my curds and whey. And why on _earth_ are you in my glen?" She asked Ayase with a skeptical glance, flipping her dark hair. When he opened his mouth to say why, she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, don't even think about answering, because I myself already know the answer; you are here to rob me of my precious stump. Well I am here to tell you that I will not move from that stump until you leave." She walked back to the stump and sat down heavily, refusing to take her eyes off of Ayase.

Unbeknownst to them, Kanou, dressed as a spider for some _odd_ reason, looked down at them from in the trees. He was eyeing the okama, planning to scare it off, and his devious plot began forming. He smirked darkly. He decided that he had another plan involving the blonde boy too.

"See I am not moving-" Someya began before something dropped out of the trees and landed right next to her. She looked over at Kanou and stared, stunned, for one moment. In an instant, she dropped her bowl full of curds and whey and ran away screaming into the forest. He then began taking off the spider costume and ended up in his usual business wear. He eyed Ayase. Ayase sighed, aghast at Kanou's behavior.

"Kanou-San that wasn't very nice, you know. Someya had-" Ayase trailed off, backing away slowly from the threat that began walking toward him with a very suspicious smirk on his face. Ayase felt a stab of fear crawl up his spine and he knew the spiders' intentions. A million different scenarios to fend Kanou off went through Ayase's head, and only one stuck with him; run away.

Ayase turned and began running. He ran past the stump, past Kanou and was almost into the forest when he began hearing the chuckles.

"All right, little squirrel. I'm going to give you _one_ _minute_ to run away and then I am coming to hunt you down." He laughed and sat on the stump, watching the small boy run away, his golden hair being bathed in the sun. The sun was directly overhead, making the glen full of light, but the forest was completely dark.

Ayase ran as hard and as fast as he could, hoping to get away from Kanou. For some reason, he knew that if he didn't, he would be ravished.

He spotted a tree with a hallow in the base, slightly bigger than he was. He ran over to it and crawled in praying that Kanou would not find him, but for some reason, he felt as though he had already been found. Ayase sat down, confused. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, then laid his head on his knees. Closing his eyes, he strained to hear every movement in around him. He swore that his rapid heart beat could be heard throughout the entire forest, but deemed it logically impossible.

Then he heard it. It was slight, he might have even imagined it, but he though he heard a bush rustling right next to where he was hidden. He closed his eyes tighter, wishing away whoever or whatever it was that was from beside the tree. Ayase fought to keep his breath8ing even, but felt it build to a slight pant after a while. He bit his lip as a funny feeling came over him; a certain sleepiness that told him to just _go_ to sleep. Ayase was tempted, and was almost asleep, but then he heard it again.

"Are you sleepy, little squirrel?" A deep voice smirked above him. Ayase wondered, shocked even, at how he didn't notice that he was hiding in a short stump. Ayase kicked himself. Kanou stood over him; grinning.

Kanou reached down and grabbed the blonde boy, hoisting him over his shoulder. Ayase objected, squirming as Kanou walked back toward the brightly lit glen.

"Kanou-San put me down, please! This isn't right! Kanou-San!" He protested. Kanou grunted and set Ayase down against a tree on the edge of the forest, making it dark still.

"Thank you." Ayase sighed, and then gasped as Kanou kneeled before him and kissed his inner thigh. "W-what are you-nnn…" Ayase moaned as Kanou slowly made his way to Ayase's member. A blush crept over Ayase's face. Ayase's legs shook, Kanou's ministrations rendering them unable to carry Ayase upright. "Ha…Ah…N-no Kanou-Saahhnnn." It was hot. Ayase felt the temperature rise in his body and still rise further as Kanou continued.

"Ayase, you're hard. I've hardly even touched you. It's quite erotic." Kanou purred. Ayase twitched, his knees buckling. "And now, you look like this. It's a turn on, you being so sensitive." He said, catching Ayase and holding the limp boy to him. A light sheen of sweat graced his body. Ayase was lost in Kanou's masculine scent.

Kanou watched Ayase still, waiting for him to awake from his deep sleep. The boy was squirming, but not enough to cause concern for his stitches. As Kanou observed he noticed the deep blush across his features and how his steady breathing quickly turned to ragged panting.

"Nnnoo. K-Kanou-Sannn…Nnngha." Ayase let a drawn out whimper out, surprising Kanou. As Ayase was moaning his name in his sleep, Kanou found himself getting aroused instantly. He almost instantly realized _it_ as well. The small erection was poking him in the lower abdomen. Kanou felt himself go rock hard, the material on his pants restraining his arousal tightly. He began to ache and hurt profusely from lack of release and yearning for his lover's body. Kanou groaned.

"Ayase." Kanou whispered huskily. As he looked down to his lover, he saw Ayase's nipples were hardened. Ayase was positioned slightly on his side, slightly on his stomach, allowing Kanou to see part of Ayase's erection, poking at his pants, a wet spot beginning to form on the spot it was straining against.

Kanou reached down and gently brushed his fingertips against Ayase's member, causing the boy to twitch and take on a helpless look in his sleep. Kanou hesitated, wondering if he should wait until the boy was better, but decided that he had waited long enough, then slipped his hand underneath Ayase's pale yellow hospital pants and gripped the smaller length. An audible outward gasp sounded from the boy, beads of sweat appearing on his body. Kanou began pumping Ayase, loving the sounds he was pulling from the boy.

"Hnnng! No!" Ayase begged Kanou, his slight back pressed against Kanou's chest. Kanou was sitting crisscross, his back against a dark tree trunk. Ayase was on his knees, his legs on either side of Kanou, facing away from him. The position was perfect for Kanou, really; he was able to comfortably ravish the boy in his lap without running into any obstacles.

Kanou's arms went over Ayase's and kept them from stopping him and his massages on the poor boy. Ayase hung onto Kanou's forearms tightly, afraid that if he let go, he'd fall into oblivion.

Kanou traced light patterns on the outside of the scant clothing Ayase now wore. His shirt had been discarded onto the bare ground next to them; his pale chest glimmered in the moonlight like a flame in a pitch dark room. Kanou greedily reached underneath the lose pants the boy wore and sketched random designs on the underside of his length. Ayase drove his hips forward, gasping. Kanou teased him, enjoying the sweet whimpers being drawn forth from the boys' mouth

"Please!" Ayase gasped, his eyes tearing up in ecstasy. "No more!" He begged, falling against Kanou's body. Ayase couldn't tell if he _really_ wanted Kanou to stop or not. All he could feel was the pleasure seeming to erupt from Kanou's touch.

Kanou's pace only got faster and rougher, causing delicate shudders to go through the petite blonde. Ayase's head was thrown back and held fast against Kanou's shoulder. Ayase's tears spilled, a deep red flushing his features.

"Mmmnng…Ah!" Ayase let sobs of pleasure escape his throat as Kanou gently bit his earlobe and then his neck.

Ayase's body began to quiver and become all the more sensitive. The older man smirked as he felt his love climb every-closer to his climax. Kanou pumped his faster, his hand sliding sleekly over his length from the precum Ayase had bashfully released. Ayase could feel it coming on; the tension coiled tight in his belly, twitching at the slightest touch and the need to be touched everywhere. He wanted to be touched by Kanou. Just one touch is all he needed until he was sure he would release the tension.

"Kanou-San…Nnnn." Ayase arched his back, his shaft pressing tight against Kanous hand. Ayase relaxed back into Kanou's embrace shortly after, his need still not satisfied. Kanou continued his pumping Ayase, his strokes getting even more ragged.

Ayase gasped as he felt Kanou close his mouth on the back of his neck, just under his hairline. Ayase breathed in sharply as the sensual feeling of Kanous lips closing over the back of his neck shot a particularly vicious stream of pleasure to his member.

"K-Kanou…Sa- Nnaaha." Ayase moaned, violent spasms wracking his body as the tight coils in his belly released at full force. He spilled the contents of himself over Kanou's hand. His vision turned white. He feinted against the solid body behind him.

He floated for a while; seemingly weightless, drifting through what seemed to be a fluffy whiteness filled with bliss. When he realized his vision returned, he found himself lying on something, his body sticky and moist. He looked up groggily, only to find a very aroused Kanou, his erection poking him in the thigh. Kanou simply looked at him and licked the length of one of his fingers. He smirked at the confused look on Ayase's face.

It was like the sun breaking over mountains in the morning when Ayase realized what Kanou was smirking at. As he shifted his tired body, he felt the wetness in his pants that had also somehow ended up on part of his stomach as well. He finally understood what had happened and he blushed deeply, his embarrassment flushing even down to his petite chest. Tears sprung to his eyes and he simply stared at Kanou.

"Kanou-San…I didn't- I-I mean that was- No I mean-" Ayase started, stuttering the cute way he usually did.

"Ayase." Kanou cut off his eyes burning with curiosity. "What were you dreaming of?" The question caught Ayase completely off guard and he stopped looking at Kanou with his innocently confused face.

"I-I um….How did you know had a dream?" Ayase demanded, wiping away any tears left behind steeling himself. Kanou cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You were talking. And moaning." He said causing Ayase to look down, his eyes widening.

"It was about nursery rhymes…" He said absently, trying to fake his way out. Of all the ways to get out of the predicament he was currently in only one stuck with him. However, that would probably change the subject drastically. Just what he needed. He jumped at his chance even though he knew, quite well in fact, how bad the outcome could be. But he didn't care; he just wanted to get the subject off of his dream. He sat up carefully, grudgingly aware of the state of his cloths. He never thought that he could be so bold with Kanou. But that was for another time, to be self-conscious, that is.

"Kanou-San…Ohaio-gozaimas." He leaned forward, and very gingerly brushed his lips against Kanou's. He stayed frozen in the movement for exactly five seconds, he counted, and then swiftly, but fastidiously extracted himself from Kanou and moved to sit on the side of the bed. The older man was dazzled, completely ambushed with more surprise then even the dream his young lover had just previously dreamt.

"I…I need to go and, um, clean up. I'll be right back." The boy said and tried to remove himself from the bed.

"Ayase, can you handle that?" Kanou looked onto his lover with an unsubstantial look. "Are you even able to walk?" Kanou moved to the edge of the bed and sat beside a still-red Ayase.

"I've been walking enough. I can do it." Ayase stated, determined to make it to the shower through the door just on the other side of the room. He motioned to stand, and hesitated. Still recovering from being in bed for weeks, he felt his legs strain as he tried once again to stand. With a little grunt he stood, trembling for a moment then almost collapsed to the floor if Kanou hadn't caught him.

"Are you willing to let me assist you now?" Kanou chuckled and stood as well, then picked up Ayase, conscience of the stitches on his back. As he carried the slight boy, the door to the room opened and in stepped Yuna.

"Kanou. Ayase. Good morning." She sang a little too happily for Kanou's liking. She was plotting something.

"Goo morning, Yuna-San." The petite blonde said.

"We're going to take a shower. Excuse us." Kanou said curtly and turned from her and opened the door to the bathroom with one swift motion.

"Yeah, yeah. I want to meet you in the food court in the main building for breakfast. We have things to discuss. Please do be down there in an hour and a half." With that, she turned and left the room. The two lovers looked at each other, and then continued on into the bathroom.

As they took their shower, Kanou noticed that the bruised looking spots on Ayase's back had all turned yellow, or had ceased to exist completely. He brushed a finger delicately against the wound, frowning. He was going to beat the crap out of the guys again if he got another chance. Beating them to near death hadn't been satisfying enough. Ayase shivered. They finished up and dressed themselves.

Both just sat aimlessly around until it was time for Yunas 'meeting'.

"Ready?" Kanou looked down to the boy in his arms who nodded. "Well then, let's go." He stepped quietly through the door and shut it behind him with a soft, but audible click.

Well, there ya go, hope you enjoyed. ^_^ I hope to make the next chapter of him getting his stitches removed, so be expecting it.

Jah, neh.

Reiketsu


	9. Sorry

I regret to inform all of you that I will not be able to upload anything anytime soon because my parents have put me under strict guard when I am on the computer.

I am _**REALLY**_ sorry. As soon as they let up, I will definitely upload many chapters, but right now, I can't even type out any of my personal stories, and I'm really having withdrawals.

Again, I humbly apologize, and hope you will wait for the time I can finish my stories.

Please look forward to it.

Sincerely,

Reiketsu

P.S.

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY…. :'(


End file.
